Cocinando el Amor
by Chisa Nagareboshi
Summary: Hola Bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo un Fic asi que les pido que lo lean bueno trata sobre como despues de que Ryoma se fue las cosas pra nuestar Chef Sakuno cambian habra celos peleas amor y alo mejor lemmon bueno espero les guste y Rwpls RxSMxA
1. Recuerdos, y Graduación

COCINANDO EL AMOR

COCINANDO EL AMOR

By Chisa Nagareboshi

Pensamientos

--Diálogos

Capitulo1: Recuerdos, y Graduación

Una niña corría buscando a su amiga hasta que por fin diviso una esbelta figura en lo bebederos remojando una toalla tranquilamente y supo que se trataba de ella.

Sakuno!!, tengo noticias frescas, noticias frescas-llego gritando una niña con el pelo café atado en dos coletas y un lunas muy singular, resaltando en una piel ligeramente bronceada.

Que ocurre Tomo-chan? -pregunto la joven delicadamente esta tenia la piel blanca y con unos ojos color carmín igual que su cabello atado en dos largas trenzas, le pregunto tranquilamente.

-Me acaban de decir que Ryoma-sama va a participar en el Open de EU-¿en el Open de EU?-¡así es un torneo mundial!¡mundial!-seguía gritando Tomoka mientras que Sakuno sentía como se caía todo su mundo, Ryoma se va?, se va y no le eh podido decir que yo… que … yo… lo, pero un grito de Tomoka la regreso a la realidad-¿Ryoma-kun a nivel mundial?, vaya-Vamos Sakuno que es eso tienes que emocionarte mas como ¡asombroso!, ¡genial!, no un vaya, ¿no te da gusto?-si claro que si lo que pasa es que me parece tan alucinante que me dejo en blanco.

Tomoka seguía diciéndole de cosas que ella solo sentía lejanas mientras que cerraba la llave del agua sentía que cerraba la ultima oportunidad con Ryoma, hasta que escuho lo que confirmaba sus sospechas-¿Profesional?-Si y si lo hace no lo volveremos a ver más.

-Siento como si Ryoma-kun se alejase cada vez mas de mi-dijo mientras la oscuridad de su habitación era invadida por los pequeños rayos de la luna que se filtraban en el interior.

Habían pasado dos días desde que ella se entero que Ryoma siempre no se iba a ir a América, pero aun así ella era de las pocas que no taba que el estaba mas serio de lo normal, mientras practicaba pensaba en ello hasta que tuvo la imagen de Ryoma como oponente y perdió concentración dejando ir la pelota.-¿ya te rindes?-¿mh?-esa voz la reconocería donde fuera Ryoma-kun-Ayer estabas jugando mas enserio que hoy,-no digas eso-noto que has mejorado bastante desde la otra vez-,¿Por qué no sigues esforzándote?-S…Si. Sakuno observaba a Ryoma lanzar su pelota al aire y recibirla, pensando que era lo que el sentía-¿Oye te importa que me la quede?-haciendo alusión a la pelota-Claro, pero…¿Por qué?-Porque, siento… nostalgia-Thank you-¡Ryoma-kun!-¿Qué?-Veras… ¿Es cierto que no vas a participar en el Open de EU?-Si-¿Y estas conforme así?-Claro que si.

Y se marcho dejando a una Sakuno, confundidaRyoma-kun, A lo mejor si quieres ir a América…

……………………………………

Sakuno!!, Despierta!!, despierta!!-obachan no quiero, ayer me desvele, no quiero-Vamos recuerda que hoy terminas la universidad. Fue ahí cundo por fin se logro despertar -es verdad hoy me graduó, Ryoma-Kun hace mucho que no soñaba contigo te fuiste y no volviste ahora eres un profesional por lo se de mi abuela, espero seas feliz-. Sakuno ahora era una joven de 22 años con un cuerpo que daba a entender que ya no tenia 12 años a decir verdad, desde que empezó a crecer también, cambio un poco su forma de ser seguía siendo la misma Sakuno de siempre pero ahora era mas decidida, después de que Tomoka se fuera a Europa terminando la secundaria, ella se sentía sola y fue cuando Ann se convirtió en su mejor amiga, aunque claro nunca olvidaba a Tomoka, se hizo mas cercana al club de Tennis después de que un día la defendieran de unos mañosos, desde ese momento Sakuno tenia guardia personal, ella se había cortado un poco el pelo aun, lo conservaba largo pero ahora le llegaba un poquito arriba de la cintura con las puntas enroscadas y se lo peinaba sosteniéndoselo a la mitad con un pasador. Se metió a bañar y se arreglo formal ya que este día recibiría su diploma de Lic. En Gastronomía, se sentía tan contenta de poder acabar su carrera, ella había decidido ser Chef en el momento que se resigno a olvidar todo lo relacionado al tennis, y como la cocina era de las mejores cosas que se le daban.

-Sakuno ya estas lista?- si, abuela- se levanto y se dio un ultimo vistazo en el espejo, se había puesto un vestido blanco sin tirantes con un cinturón negro a la altura de su abdomen y unas zapatillas negras igual con un tacón de aguja que remarcaba mas su perfecta postura, el pelo se lo había sostenido en un muy pequeño moño que daba la sensación de estar flojo pero se había dejado dos mechones sueltos que marcaban mas su largo, fino y blanco cuello y por que no apetecible para muchos caballeros según decían los ex titulares, se maquillo muy discretamente apenas si se puso sombra y rimel y brillo en los labios pero eso la hacia mas bella, y una pequeña pulsera plateada.

Ella bajo y su abuela la estaba esperando, traía un vestido rojo que cualquiera que lo vira sabría que es de diseñador-sakuno te ves hermosa y veo que te pusiste el brazalete que te regalaron tus padres antes de… de…-de morir abuela?-perdón Sakuno no era mi…- no te preocupes abuela igual nunca estaban, pero me gustaría que me vieran graduarme y lo hacen pequeña, lo hacen, bueno vamos no es hora de llorar se nos hace tarde el chofer nos espera afuera.

Las dos salieron de una casa bastante elegante era pequeña pero nada modesta, ella había heredado todo después de que sus padres murieran en un trágico accidente, antes vivía en la casa de su abuela pero no quería dejar lo recuerdos de sus padres así que le pidió a su abuela que si se podían ir a vivir a la casa de sus papas, ella acepto obviamente.

Al fin llegamos corre Sakuno baja ahora te alcanzo-Buenos Días Profesora Ryusaki-Buenos días Tachibana- Ann era una joven de 22 años, era igual de hermosa que su mejor amiga, con el pelo castaño y ya no lo tenia corto sino un poco mas largo a la altura de sus hombros pero se lo seguía sosteniendo con sus dos broches de lado, pero ella era mas fuerte, y no se dejaba maltratar por nadie como según ella Sakuno lo hacía-y Saku, tarde como siempre verdad?- así es pero ya fue a su lugar- y tu como estas, tu también ya acabaste verdad?- así es hace un mes fue mi graduación- y entonces si se piensan ir tu y Sakuno a América?-ella guardo silencio por un momento, Sakuno le había comentado que a su abuela no le parecía la idea-No te preocupes Ann aunque no quiera acepto las decisiones de mi nieta al fin ella sabe lo que hace, pero cuéntame como esta todo?-bueno como a ella todavía le faltaba un mes para terminar, yo viaje a EU para buscar un departamento bonito para las dos ella confía en mi gusto así que el fin de semana viajamos para empezara los preparativos del restaurante que vamos a abrir!-Espero que le vaya muy bien- Yo también sensei, yo también-y así observaron como Sakuno recibía su diploma y comenzaban una nueva etapa.


	2. Adios!

COCINANDO EL AMOR

Capitulo 2: Adiós!!

El fin de semana llego y en el aeropuerto se encontraban algunos de los ex titulares del apreciado Seigaku, junto con la abuela de sakuno y los miembros de la Fudomine-Abuela le tenias que decir a los muchacho que nos íbamos hoy?- Claro Sakuno si no lo hacia se iban a molestar- Que ocurre Saku-chan no nos quieres? Nya!!-gritaba Eiji mientras se le colgaba a Oishi-Nya!! Saku-chan no nos quiere-No Eiji-kun no digas eso por favor claro que los quiero si ustedes son como mis hermanos-En serio?-pregunto Eiji con un brillo en sus ojos como de cachorro, así que ella solo asintio.

En el lugar se encontraban Tezuka que se convirtió en un importante doctor en Japón, Inui que rea uno de los más reconocidos científicos, Eiji y Oishi que juntos abrieron un deportivo de tennis, Kawamura que se convirtió en el sucesor del sushi de su papá y Syosuke Fuji que igual era un gran tenista pero en esos momentos se encontraba en Japón ya que Sakuno lo invito a su graduación siendo su ex novio.

-Pensé que iba a venir Tachibana, lo siento-No se preocupe Fuji-sempai desde que se fue con E… bueno desde que se fue como su manager no hemos vuelto a saber de el ni siquiera a mi graduación vino menos a la de Sakuno y mucho menos a despedirnos-Ni siquiera creo que el idiota de Takeshi sepa que se van de aquí-le dijo tajantemente Kippei a Ann- no le digas así hermano, no sabes na…da-termino de decir cohibida ya que su hermano la fulmino con la mirada, en ese momento Kamio se acerco a ella-Ann aun te duele?-Ella solo lo volteo a ver y negó con la cabeza-No, no me duele pero no me gusta que hablen mal de alguien que no esta aquí para defenderse-refuto un tanto orgullosa, pero sakuno y Fuji se voltearon a ver sabiendo que ella mentía ya que ellos conocían su verdadero sufrimiento.

Mientras que la madre de Seigaku le daba recomendaciones a Ann ya que Sakuno era un poco distraída y con las travesuras de Eiji Syosuke aprovecho y aparto un momento a la joven de mirada carmín- Sakuno, yo quisiera que…-No Syu, no sigas nosotros terminamos por que nos dimos cuenta que no éramos el uno para el otro por que tu solo me ves como tu hermanita y yo igual-el solo pudo sentir como todas sus esperanzas se derrumbaban pero el era un genio y no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil, Sakuno por que?, pero te conquistare lo se y ahora que viajare a América con mas razón solo espero que el no se entere que estas haya-PASAJERO DEL VUELO CON DESTINO A AMERICA FAVOR DE ABORDAR POR LA PUERTA 12-en ese momento Ann se acerco a Sakuno corriendo mientras que los demás las abrazaban para despedirse-Sakuno por favor cuídate mucho y procura tenerme al tanto de todo sabes que eres lo que mas quiero y no puedes dejar mucho tiempo a tu abuela abandonada-claro que si abuela igual que tu para mi.

Sakuno estaba apunto de entrar por la puerta cuando siente un a mano que la detiene era Fuji que se acerco hasta su rostro, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acerco a su oído-Nos volveremos a ver saku por que yo… TE AMO!.-Adiós Saku, Adiós Ann-Gritaron los conocidos de las jóvenes.

No pudo reaccionar ya que fue jalada por Ann hacia el interior del avión-Vamos pequeña tenemos que buscar nuestros asientos-ella solo asintio aun teniendo grabadas la palabras de Fuji.

Llevaban ya varias horas de viaje cuando Sakuno se animo a preguntarle algo a Ann-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-Claro pequeña dime que pasa-Saku solo sonrió ya que Ann desde hace mucho le decía pequeña era muy protectora con ella y eso la hacia sentir querida-Que paso en realidad con Momo?-Ann solo la observo seria-Se que no es un tema muy agradable pero tu solo me dijiste que el no te quiso corresponder y ya pero no me dijiste nada mas después de que llegaste a mi casa llorando, yo se que te duele Ann dime que ocurrió en realidad.

…………………………………………………

Una pareja se encontraba en medio de las canchas callejeras a la luz del atardecer, todo era muy silencioso hasta que se escucho un grito-NOO!!, eso no es cierto Momo como me puedes decir eso,- es la verdad Tachibana yo… no siento nada por ti lo siento- tus ojos miente Takeshi por que me haces esto?- no te estoy haciendo nada y no miento, yo… solo te utilice para poder acercarme a tu hermano y tener mas habilidad en el tennis-Pero tu… y yo…-Nunca hubo un tu y yo por que no te buscas a otro como Kamio al fin y al cabo los dos son igual de perdedores harían una excelente pareja-en es momento ella le soltó una cachetada que le dejo marcada su pequeña mano-NO QUIERO VOLVER A SABER DE TI TE ODIO TAKESHI MOMOSHIRO TE ODIO!!-y salio corriendo dejando a un joven alto y con los ojos lilas bañados en lagrimas-Adiós mi amada Ann y espero que seas feliz con el a si será menos doloroso para ti, dijo mirando hacia el horizonte, cunado comenzó a llover dejando en claro que ahí terminaba la felicidad del día.

…………………………………………………………

Y por que no me lo dijiste en ese momento?-Por que me sentía terrible Saku, solo tu y mi hermano saben la verdad-Pero no creo que Momo hubiera dicho eso de corazón-entonces por que Saku? Por… que?-dijo comenzando a llorar-Perdo…name Ann no de…bi-No te preocupes pequeña es solo un amargo adiós, pero mejor cuéntame que te dijo Fuji?, no creas que no me di cuenta-Sakuno solo sonrió, ya estaba acostumbrada a la facilidad con la que su amiga cambiaba de estado de animo, pero aun no podía dejar de sorprenderse por intuición respecto a sus cosas-Me dijo que… nos volveríamos a ver y que me amaba-WOW!! En serio?, ya lo sabia-Que?! Y por que no me dijiste nada?-Saku era muy obvio pero como siempre tu en la luna, cuando decidiste terminar con el le destrozaste el corazón pero acepto tu decisión para que no sufrieras pero no puedes esperar, que después de cómo has crecido-ella solo se sonrojo-el siga sin querer recuperarte.

…………………………………………………………………

Sakuno se encontraba sentada en la fuente del parque esperando nerviosa a que llegara su novio o su ex bueno pronto lo iba a ser pero se lo tomara bien?, y si luego Syu ya no me quiere hablar?, no el no es así-Hola princesa!-Ayy- grito ella parándose tan rápido que tropezó y por poco cae en la fuente sino es por que unos brazos la atraparon atrayéndola hacia su propietario-estas bien?-ella solo asintió con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas de la pena y por la cercanía con el-Perdón es que me asustaste estaba pensando en algo y… podemos hablar… por favor?-Syosuke solo asintió y la llevo hacia un cerezo escondido-Dime princesa que ocurre?-Syu… yo…-el entendió perfectamente hacía donde iba la ojicarmin y prefirió ahorrarle el sufrimiento-Se por donde vas Sakuno y esta bien tu también eres muy especial para mi pero esto ya no da para mas así que seguiremos siendo solo amigos de acuerdo?-De… ver…dad?-el solo asintió y ella lo abrazo cuando sonó su celular-Moshi, moshi, si abuela voy para allá, bueno Syu me voy mi abuela me necesita y gracias por todo Adiós-guardo su celular y corrió perdiéndose a la vista de unos hermosos ojos azules que la observaban con melancolía-Adiós Sakuno.

……………………………………………………………………

Pasajeros estamos llegando a nuestro destino favor de colocarse sus cinturones, estamos aterrizando-Ann despierta ya llegamos-Las dos jóvenes se voltearon a ver sonrientes cuando por fin pudieron bajar del avión Sakuno volteo a ver el cielo con una sonrisa y una lagrima solitaria derramada-Adiós al pasado, y dio media vuelta para poder recoger su equipaje junto a su mejor amiga y socia.


	3. Esos ojos

Capitulo 3: Esos ojos…

Capitulo 3: Esos ojos…

15-0-un joven sudaba su oponente era increíble el tan solo había podido marcarle un punto,-diablos- gruño, por que mientras pensaba en lo duro qué estaba siendo para el, para su contrincante no era nada faltaba solo un punto y…-PUNTO 6-1 GANADOR ECHIZEN!-eh!!,Bravo!!-Mada Mada Dane-dijo con su aire ganador un joven alto con un muy bien formado cuerpo, y unos ojos hipnotizantes color ámbar, y resaltaban gracias a un pelo negro con destellos verdosos que en este momento se encontraban cubiertos por una gorra blanca con una R en el medio, acercándose a su oponente después de eso fue la entrega de premios que según el era una perdida de tiempo.

Vamos Ryoma ganaste no deberías de estar contento?-pregunto un chico de pelo negro y con ojos morados, un poco mas alto ya que gracias al deporte y al tiempo transcurrido Ryoma ya no era pequeño-hmm-fue lo único que consiguió como respuesta.

Oh! vamos Ryoma por que estas de tan mal humor?-el peliverde solo lo miro con molestia-déjame en paz Momochiro-que ocurre otra vez soñaste con ella?.

Hubo un silencio hasta que por fin contesto-No lo entiendo no se quien es ella solo tengo recuerdo de Seigaku y ella siempre aparece, me molesta que… no puedo…dejar de… no importa-contesto toscamente dándose cuenta de que iba a decir mas de lo que debía, es verdad que ahora con Momo, era un poco mas abierto ya que era su mejor amigo y manager pero eso no quería decir que le tuviera que decir todo además siempre terminaban molestándolo el y…-CHIBISUKE!!-así es Él su peor pesadilla-Hola Ryoga como te va?-le pregunto Momo a un joven muy parecido a Ryoma solo que se denotaba que era mucho mas grande y mas social que el pequeño Echizen-…-

Chibisuke, yo se que te va a doler pero tengo que viajar hoy a América antes para arreglar unos detalles así que nos veremos ahí mañana de acuerdo?-hmm-Bueno me voy y Momo cuídalo-No necesito que nadie me cuide-Chao!, Little Brother-Ann?- pregunto Momochiro al ver pasar a una joven de pelo castaño y corto-perdón se le ofrece algo?-No gracias disculpa, te confundí.

Los dos jóvenes iban sumidos en sus pensamientos camino al hotel, bueno uno lo trataba de hacer ya que el otro no dejaba de hablarQuien es ella siento que la conozco pero…, por que no logro recordar, Ryoma-kun! ,ah! Quien es ella?-Sakuno-chan y…-y la imagen de una niña tímida de dos trenzas largas y ojos carmines se le vino a la mente-que dijiste?- que no pude ir por que teníamos este torneo y…-no, no adonde no pudiste ir?-ah la graduación de saku-chan fue hace unos días, por que te interesa?-pregunto con mirada picarona al ojiambar-No, ni siquiera se quien es, ahh cuidado!-momo dio el volantazo al escuchar la respuesta de Ryoma-y entonces por que me preguntas?, en fin ella es la nieta de la entrenadora Ryusaki recuerdas ya?-mmm… no pero no importa, y a que hora sale nuestro vuelo mañana? Alas 7:00am, y por cierto vas a tener dos semanas de vacaciones antes de empezar a entrenar para el Open-el solo asintió –Por que nunca aclaraste las cosas con ella?-Momo sabia perfectamente a que se refería, y a quien pero prefirió cambiar el tema-Y de cuando acá al no me importa nada Echizen le interesan las cosas de su manager… o será que te preocupas por mi?-Ryoma solo bajo su gorra para ocultar su sonrojo.

Sakuno vamos, suficiente con que hayamos tenido que esperar dos horas y media a que apareciera nuestro equipaje-Sakuno solo asintió, las dos tomaron sus maletas, iban a dirigirse al taxi cuando Sakuno choco con alguien y esto provoco que se le cayera su brazalete-Disculpe no me fije por donde iba-Al contrario preciosa fui yo el que no se fijo-Sakuno solo se sonrojo, Ann se acerco haber que ocurría cuando sakuno por fin vio a los ojos a su acompañanteEsos ojos…, se parecen a los de…-Saku estas bien?-Amy…?-Perdón quien es usted?-Mi nombres es Ryoga E…-no me importa que le hizo a mi amiga que esta así?-pregunto Ann molesta cuando los dos voltearon a ver a Sakuno, que se encontraba muy pálida-Te espero en el Taxi Ann-y se fue a pasos largos hacia el taxi-no espera-pero fue detenida por una mano que sostenía la suya-si dígame?-Ann, no es así-ella solo asintió con fastidio-te podría volver a ver?-No-por favor, solo quiero conocerte mejor, un ángel como tu no puede decirme que no-ella solo se sonrojo-Mi nombre es Ann Tachibana, y el de mi Amiga Sakuno Ryusaki si te intereso me buscaras y si no sabrás de mi muy pronto eso te lo aseguro.

En ese momento ryoga noto el brazalete tirado y supuso que debía de ser de Sakuno así que corrió hacia la salida, para poder entregárselos- esperen-ahora que quieres?-calma, hermosa solo le venia a dar esto a tu amiga, no te pongas celosa-JA ya quisieras-Sakuno solo recibió el brazalete y lo abrazo contra su pecho-Muchas gracias significa mucho para mi-no hay de que y nos veremos pronto Ann Tachibana es una advertencia.

Y cerró la puerta del taxi y este se arranco inmediatamente.

Quien es el Ann lo conoces?-No, sakuno que paso ahí, por que saliste de ahí asi?-viste sus ojos Ann?,se parecían a los de… El y no quiero volver a encontrarme con algo que me haga pensar en el no, no quiero volver a sufrir-Lo se pequeña, lo se me lo imaginaba que era por eso, ahora piensa que dentro de dos semanas podremos abrir nuestro restaurante-las dos solo sonrieron, Ann le dio la dirección al taxista y fueron calladas todo el recorridoYo también reconocí esos ojos y si no me equivoco, que casi nunca lo hago el estaba por decirnos que se llamaba Ryoga Echizen, estoy segura no se que relación tenga con el pero lo mejor será no volverlo a ver nunca, lastima estaba muy guapo, aun que nunca será como…Ann llegamos ya?-si aquí es pequeña el ultimo piso es para nosotras- las dos bajaron del Taxi y tomaron su equipaje saludaron al anciano que se encontraba ahí-Buenas Tardes señorita Tachibana-Buenas tardes Sr.Synosuke-le presento ella es Sakuno Ryusaki la dueña del departamento que eh estado amueblando, y en el cual vamos a vivir juntas-eso no es cierto Ann las dos somos las dueñas del departamento, además eres mi mejor amiga y socia.

Bueno adelante señoritas pasen por favor quieren que las ayude con sus maletas-no gracias solamente son estas maletas-y así las dos tomaron el ascensor llegando al ultimo piso-Ann es hermoso se ve la ciudad y además lo decoraste muy bonito-Que bueno que te gusto y tu cocina ya la viste?-Sakuno corrió a ella y solo pudo sonreír y abrazar a su amiga que aparecía detrás de ella-bueno que te parece si para estrenarla me haces de comer lo que mas me gusta-déjame adivinar-huevos con pera?-si!! Bravo-sakuno solo sonrió-yo mientras voy por los papeles que falta revisar y que firmes para los últimos detalles de acuerdo?-ella asintió.

Pero lo que ninguna de las dos sabia es que el joven con el que se toparon en la mañana no iba a esperar mucho para volver a verlas.

Ryoga llevaba ya un buen rato dando vueltas en el departamento hasta que su celular sonó,-Ryoga, si, estas seguro?, en cuanto tiempo?, de acuerdo y su dirección?,Gracias si, si donde es Adiós-colgó su celular, tomo su chaqueta y salio, subió a su auto deportivo un lamborgini amarillo y se arranco con mucha prisa.

Llego a un edificio muy bonito y alto metió su carro al estacionamiento y fue hacia la recepción-Buenas Tardes Sr.…-Synosuke-Sr.Synosuke aquí vive la señorita Tachibana- disculpe señor pero no le puedo dar esa información, si la busca usted debería de saber donde vive-no ja ja, vera se que vive aquí pero solo quiero saber si se encuentra en casa-si la señorita se encuentra en casa-contesto el señor muy calmado-gracias estaba apunto de pasar cuando lo detuvo el portero-lo tengo que anunciar antes, Ryoga se preocupo ya que si lo anunciaban ella no lo querría ver-No mire vera ella y yo estamos comprometidos pero acabamos de pelear y le quiero dar una sorpresa por favor me ayuda? Ó a caso permitirá que dos corazones se destruyan y pierdan a su alma gemela y…-iba a continuar pero el señor mareado ya de tanto solo lo dejo pasar y le dijo que en el ultimo piso.

Las dos se encontraban comiendo cunado sonó el timbre- -Quien será?-pregunto Ann, Sakuno solo encogió los hombros y se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta-Saku esto esta riquísimo-ella volteo a ver a su amiga, en el momento en el que abría la puerta y solo sonrió, pero cuando volteo hacia la puerta se empalideció con una gran rapidez-Esos ojos… Ryoma…


	4. Reencuentros y Celos

Capitulo4: Reencuentros y Celos

Capitulo4: Reencuentros y Celos

Saku!, Saku!-Saku-chan! Despierta-Tú con que derecho le dices así- no te enojes Ann-Y no me tutees Echizen-E…chi…zen?-mientras los dos discutían no habían notado que sakuno ya había despertado-Saku, te sientes bien?-ella solo asintió, y fijo su vista en Ryoga-te llamas Ryoga Echizen verdad?-el dudo su repuesta y volteo a ver a Ann y ella solo asintió-Si, y Él… es mi hermano-Como sabes que… quien el…?-pregunto Sakuno tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo-perdón pequeña pero este-refiriéndose a Ryoga como si no importara- no dejaba de hacer preguntas, sobre por que lo habías nombrado antes de desmayarte y me desespero y pues le conté como conocimos a su hermano y… bueno-Oye!!-contesto Ryoga al no ser tratado así-Echizen-kun-pero fue interrumpido por Sakuno que miraba sus pies.

El se acerco y le dijo tiernamente-por favor no seas tan formal conmigo y dime…,te puedo llamar saku-chan-ella solo asintió respiro fuertemente-el… esta… aquí?-No-ella suspiro aliviada aunque no pudo evitar la decepción que esa repuesta le causo-Pero el llega mañana, lo quieres ver-NO!!-gritaron las dos jóvenes-Ann lo entiendo de ella pero y tu?-pregunto un poco espantado después del grito, las dos sabían perfectamente que Momo siempre viajaba con Ryoma no por nada era su manager, y era algo que las dos querían evitar encontrarlos, pero que equivocadas estaban.-Es solo por que si Saku no lo quiere ver yo la apoyo no me gusta verla sufrir.

La tarde paso de lo mas normal, Ryoga haciendo enojar a Ann, a pesar de que apenas la conocía, pero le causaba mucha gracia ver las reacciones de la chica al molestarse, mientras tanto Sakuno solo sonreía divertida –Y dime Ryo-chan, tu tienes novia?- su mirada se torno seria-No, desde hace un tiempo-perdón pregunte algo que no debía?-Ann observaba como Ryoga cambio drásticamente su semblante, el volteo a ver a Ann y se levanto de golpe del banco que ocupaba-Me tengo que ir, fue un gusto estar con ustedes preciosas-se dirigió hacía la puerta y antes de salir volteo hacía sakuno-no te preocupes Saku-chan no le diré nada-ella solo asintió-igual no creo que se acuerde pero gracias- y salio cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Se parecen tanto, pero tengo que olvidarla depuse de todo Amy me dejo a mi verdad?-se preguntaba así mismo Ryoga mientras caminaba a su carro.

Tengo que hablar con Ryoga cuando se entera que la encontré se alegrara y podrá arreglar las cosas con ella, bueno eso espero, no crees Ryoma?-Mmm-Ryoma no puedo creerlo tuviste todo el vuelo para dormir y aún tienes sueño?-tu también la podrías buscar y aclararlo todo-dijo volviendo a quedarse dormidoHay Ryoma me desespera pero tiene razón, pero no se si ella me quiera ver a mi…Momo iba observando que era un día hermoso mientras que ryoma iba dormido, solo pudo suspirar con resignación.

Los dos bajaron del taxi y subieron al departamento, o mejor dicho penthouse en el que vivían los tres, Ryoma estaba terminando de abrir la puerta, cuando-Chibisuke-el solo pudor gruñir al saber que el escandaloso de su hermano se encontraba en casa-que quieres?-por el momento me vas a extrañar por que tengo que hablar de algo con momo-mmm, como sea me voy a dormir-pero si es un bonito día por que no sales a dar una vuelta no mejor voy a la terraza-tu y tu tennis dijeron los mayores viéndolo como diciendo no tienes remedio.

Los dos observaron como el salía-y dime Ryoga que querías decirme…?-Conoces a Sakuno Ryusaki?-Momochiro se quedo en shock-La conoces?-el solo asintió, y que relación tiene con el Chibisuke?-pues relación ninguna, pero, ella es la nieta de nuestra entrenadora de cuando estábamos en Seigaku, y Sakuno siempre iba a los partidos y entrenamientos a decir verdad ella estaba enamorada de Ryoma pero ya sabes que el solo vive para el tennis por eso cuando el se vino ella sufrió mucho-ahora entiendo lo que quiso decir Ann-que…? Ann!!-grito momo tomando a Ryoga de la chamarra-Calma Momo si Ann la amiga de Saku déjame que te explique-y así el lo soltó; Ryoga comenzó a relatarle lo que le sucedió el día anterior-la conoces también?-el solo asintió-y como esta…ella…Ann?-contesto tímido al ver que no sabia a quien se estaba refiriendo-Muy bien diría yo-a que te refieres?-a que es hermosa, tiene una figura para infartar a cualquier hombre y además un carácter increíble se enoja muy fácil y siempre me quiere pegar cuando le digo Ann-chan-Como le dices?-pregunto ya bastante celoso de cómo se estaba refiriendo a SU Ann bueno aunque ella no lo supiera-Ann-chan, pero bueno dime tu que me querías decir?-Que la encontré ahí esta todo toma-y le aventó un sobre dando media vuelta para dirigirse a hacerle compañía a Ryoma-Momo espera-el solo se detuvo con la mano y en el picaporte de la puerta-te conozco y se que algo te molesto dime que es por favor?-Momochiro solo suspiro y soltó la puerta para voltear a verlo-Tú recuerdas lo que te conté sobre la joven de Japón, Ryoga guardo un poco de silencio hasta que por fin asintió con la cabeza-pues bien ella… es Ann.

Ryoma practicaba con un lanza pelotas, llevaba ya un rato ahí gracias a que ahora era tan rico y famoso pudo comprar el penthouse del ultimo piso y la azotea la mando acoplar con una cancha de tennis ya que eso es esencial según el obviamenteOtra vez volví a soñar con ella ¿Sakuno?, creo que así se llama, es verdad ahora recuerdo ella siempre estaba en nuestros partidos y entrenamientos, tenia el cabello muy largo-y así fue sacado de sus pensamientos, por su celular-Hm-fue su principal contestación-_Hola amor!_-Giselle que quieres?, no me grites-_supe que regresaste hoy nos podríamos ver por favor tengo ganas de… verte, no te quieres relajar?_-el solo se quedo callado en el café de siempre en una hora.

El solo colgó y guardo sus raquetas para bajar a cambiarse.

Entonces Momo tu sabes la verdad sobre lo que hubo entre Amy y yo, la pienso buscar para que me aclare las cosas pero, tú piensas arreglar las cosas con ella?-Si- dijo decidido después de un buen rato de silencio- me parece muy buena idea, pero no le puedes decir nada a Ryoma sobre Saku-chan, ella no lo quiere ver-si me lo imagino además no creo que el se acuerde de ella-de quien no me acuerdo?-pregunto Ryoma dejando sus raquetas en la entrada-de tu amada Giselle hermanito de quien mas?-el solo pudo mirar a su hermano con fastidio-me hablo y la voy a ver en el café dentro de una hora-Genial entonces nos podrías dejar ahí tenemos ganas de salir-pero…-ellas viven por ahí podremos pasar-momo asintió emocionado mientras que Ryoma, solo pudo ir a cambiarse ya que sabia que terminaría perdiendo una discusión con ellos.

Saku anda vamos ya se que tu podrías preparar algo de comer, y además te encanta y es tu trabajo, pero tengo ganas de comer afuera vamos si por favor?-Sakuno, miraba como Ann le rogaba, sabía que ella terminaría cediendo así que decidió no prolongar mas las cosas-de acuerdo pero nada es tan rico como lo que yo preparo-le dijo sonriéndole mientras le enseñaba la lengua-pero… adonde vamos?-a un café que esta aquí, cerca las dos salieron del departamento; ya se van niñas-si Sr. Synosuke vamos a comer pero regresamos al rato-manejas tu o yo saku?-yo tengo ganas de probar nuestro nuevo carro-Las dos subieron al mini cooper convertible color azul cielo.

Llevaban ya un rato ahí cundo se volvió a acercar el mesero que las estaba atendiendo- disculpen señoritas me preguntan los caballeros de haya que si pueden acompañarlas un rato?-Sakuno los miro con desconfianza y Ann como se encontraba aburrida, le dijo a ella que no se preocupara que si se ponían pesados, se marchaban inmediatamente así que aceptaron-Hola! Señoritas buenas tardes podemos tomar asiento?-pregunto un joven de pelo negro peinado hacia arriba de una manera muy sexy, con un cuerpo escultural, y ojos azules, que observaba fijamente a Sakuno-ella solo asintió-muchas gracias esperamos no importunarlas?-pregunto el segundo joven de pelo rubio chino y con un cuerpo igual que el de su compañero, pero unos ojos grises que desconcertaban-No para nada mi nombre es Ann Tachibana, y ella es Sakuno Ryusaki-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Jack Williams y el es Oliver Clemens-cada uno beso la mano de su respectiva conquista ellas solo se sonrojaron.

Después de un rato de estar platicando un murmullo llamo su atención hacia la puerta-Que ocurre ahí?-pregunto Ann desconcertada viendo un montón de mujeres alborotadas si no es por que el gerente las empieza a sacar eso hubiera sido un caos, así que los cuatro volvieron a su conversación sin notar que dos pares de ojos ambarinos y unos lilas las observaban- ellas son…-dijo momo desconcertado y a las vez molesto de ver a un imbecil con su Ann-si no te apuras Momo te van a ganar eh?-dijo Ryoga con un tono divertido-Ryoma se sentía molesto aun no sabía quien era ella pero sin embargo le molestaba que le sonriera al idiota ese que además de todo le tomaba la mano no eso era mas de lo que el podía soportar aunque no supiera, ni quien era ella ni por que sentía esa rabia, camino hacia ellos pero fue interceptado por una morena de un cuerpo de diosa, y muy hermosa del rostro-Ryoma, adonde vas susurro en su oído volteando lo de espalda hacia Sakuno en el momento que ella volteo aunque no lo hizo intencional-Suéltame-Amor!! Anda vamonos tengo ganas de estar contigo; estaban montando una escena así que no pudieron evitar atraer las miradas de nuestras jóvenes, Sakuno se quedo sorprendida no había notado que en la puerta se encontraban Momo y Ryoga seguramente en cualquier momento aparecería el no quería verlo-Ann me voy- pero por que, que ocurre-las dos voltearon hacia la puerta y ahí fue cuando sus miradas se encontraron-Ann-Momo, perdonen pero nos tenemos que ir-las dos se pusieron de pie e iban a toda velocidad hacia la puerta, pasaron, junto a la pareja que estaba dando el espectáculo sin siquiera notar que el joven de dicha pareja observaba fijamente a Sakuno las dos salieron a toda velocidad del lugar con Momochiro detrás de ellas Ryoma, se desprendió de Giselle y se fue hacía la puerta-Ann mi brazalete, se me callocomo odio que se me caiga lo mandare arreglarpero justo en ese momento Momo paso sin notarla e hizo que se tambalarea, hubiera caído si no es por que unos fuertes brazos la detuvieron-Ann espera-la tomo del brazo para después darle la vuelta y que quedaran cara a cara con los rostros a centímetros, Sakuno se recupero, justo cuando la persona que la había ayudado le ofrecía su brazalete-Tú…? Pregunto Sakuno pálida atrapada en los brazos de la persona que la ayudo.


	5. Besos y Cachetadas

Capitulo5: Besos y Cachetadas

Capitulo5: Besos y Cachetadas

Ann…-momo se encontraba tan concentrado en los ojos de nuestra castaña que no noto cuando un mano se acerco a su rostro para quedarse impactada en su mejilla-No me toques!!-y salio corriendo dejando a Momo desconcertado.

Saku, estas bien?-Syu… tu?, que haces aquí?-pues tengo dos semanas libres pero después tendré que empezar a entrenar para un torneo aquí y tu… que ocurre te ves mal, estas bien?-ella solo asintió mas tranquilapor un momento pensé que iba a ser Ryo…, que tonta como si a el le importara además, a lo mejor ni siquiera esta aquí-que equivocada estaba Sakuno, por que justo cuando Ryoma se iba acercar a ella Syosuke se le adelanto y la tomo entre sus brazos, cosa que le molesto aunque no sabia por quequien es ella se parece a… pero… ella tenia el pelo mas largo-que pasa Chibisuke… viste algo que no te gusto?-pregunto Ryoga divertido al ver la reacción de su hermano, al observar a Sakuno y a Fuji-ese es Fuji no?-su hermano solo volteo a verlo con molestia-hmm-y conoces a esa joven tan hermosa?, Fuji no pierde el tiempo verdad?-Ryoma estaba molesto y los comentarios de su hermano no ayudaban, aunque no entendía la razón quien era ella además que le importaba?, estaba apunto de decirle una grosería cuando el se le adelanto con algo que lo dejo helado-creo que la conoces ella es Sakuno Ryusaki, lastima que ahora esta con el y tu la tienes a ella no?-dijo serio, pero también divertido al ver la reacción de su hermano cuando Giselle se le acerco, se dio la media vuelta y camino con dirección hacia Sakuno y Fuji.

Ryoma amor nos vamos?!-Ryoma solo pudo voltear con desprecio a ver como su hermano se dirigía hacia la pareja que conversaba muy a gusto, así que solo tomo a su compañera del brazo y se alejaron de ahí para buscar el carro, de el y salir de ahí.

Hola Fuji!, Saku-chan-¿Ryo-chan?, que haces aquí?-lo conoces Sakuno?-pregunto Fuji un poco molesto por la interrupción?-Si lo conocimos Ann y yo el día que llegamos en el aeropuerto, tu lo conoces-si-nos hemos llegado a encontrar en varios torneos no es así?, Fuji?-tu también juegas tennis Ryo-chan-No, el no juega tennis, es el entrenador de su hermano, sabes quien es Sakuno?,o el no te lo a dicho aun-pregunto Syosuke enojado, por la familiaridad con la que se trataban-si… lo se Syu, pero Ryoga no le ah dicho nada no es así?-el solo asintió sonriendo-y dime donde se encuentra tu hermanito, ahora?..., no me digas que se fue con su novia?-tie…ne… novia?-pregunto Sakuno triste, ocultando sus ojos ya que sentía que en cualquier momento derramaría lagrimas por la tristezaobvio que tiene novia, además nunca le dije nada que mas podía esperar?, tonta Sakuno, tonta…-No es su novia es solo la chica del momento, pero y tu que ocurrió con la mujer que tanto amabas?-pregunto Ryoga, para tratar de ayudar a su hermano-no la amaba, la amo y la tienes enfrente de ti…-los dos se quedaron mudos ninguno de los dos se esperaba eso, Sakuno se sonrojo fuertemente debido al comentarioDiablos nunca pensé que fuera esta su repuesta, ahora si que el chibisuke la va tener dura si mis presentimientos son correctos… -Syu…yo-Necesitas algo mas Echizen?-Pregunto Fuji cortando a Sakuno que respiro aliviada de no tener que contestar-Si Saku-chan cuando me dijiste que seria la inauguración de tu restaurante?-eh… en dos semanas por que?-no nada mas quería estar seguro, y recibiré invitación?-Claro que si Ryo-chan-bueno entonces en ese caso me retiro iré a sacar a mi amigo de su embelesamiento-dijo refiriéndose a Momo, y los tres voltearon hacia el-Ann, por que… tanto me odias?,creo que si pero si fuiste tu la que jugaste conmigo

…………………………………………………………

Que me querrá decir Ann, se escuchaba nerviosa al teléfono-decía un joven de ojos violetas y pelos negros, con una estatura y un porte envidiables.

Ann ya dilo, vamos no te pongas nerviosa-Decía un joven de cabello corto, rojizo con unos audífonos en el cuello-ya voy Kamio no me pongas nerviosa-suspiro fuertemente-lo que te quería decir es que… Te Amo-te amoAnn le dijo te amo a Kamio es la razón por la cual me quería ver para restregármelo en la cara?-desde que te conocí, me has gustado y solo quería que lo supieras…yo-Momochiro no soporto seguir viendo eso y dio media vuelta para retirarse.

Entonces así esta bien Kamio, esta bien que le diga Te Amo, a Momo?-hay Ann yo no se esta bien pero ya me voy por que no tarda en venir y si no el ritmo se acelerara mucho-ella solo asintió agradecida, que Kamio la haya acompañado y ayudado a practicar la declaración hacía momo no por algo Kamio era su mejor amigo.

Momochiro iba cabizbajo cuando alguien lo detuvo del hombro?-Momochiro no deberías de estar con Ann?-Kamio… y por que yo el que tendría que estar con ella eres tú no?-Kamio se sorprendió por la respuesta del ojivioleta y el tono tan agresivo-No te entiendo, pero mas te vale que no la dejes plantada, así que corre-dijo empujando a Momo hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Ann.

Momo, pensé que no llegarías-dijo una Ann muy nerviosa y sonrojada cosa muy rara en ella-Que ocurre Tachibana?-Tachibana? De cuando acá el me dice así, bueno no importa debo imaginar cosas ahora Ann toma valor y díselo…-Momo… yo…Diablos, fue mas fácil con Kamio aunque con el no era verdad yo… tu… me … gustas mucho Momochiro,… Te Amo.

Hubo un gran silencioComo me puede decir eso después de que escuche como se le acaba de declarar a Kamio, no lo puedo creer pensé que ella era diferente y por eso me enamore yo de ella, ojala lo que me esta diciendo fuera verdad…, además yo parto para EU mañana con Echizen para ser su manager así que será mas fácil olvidarla-Eso era todo?-Que…?-Momochiro no vas a decir nada?-No, tengo que decir nada por que no me importa y no te amo, eso seria todo…-NOO!!-grito Ann…

………………………………………………………………………

Momo-chan, Momo-chan?-esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos-Sakuno?-Hola! Momo-chan como has estado?-muy bien que sorpresa verte aquí –lo se igual que a ti y por lo que noto también le diste una sorpresa a Ann-yo diría que Tachibana fue la que se la dio no es así Momo?-el ojivioleta solo asintió sobandose la mejilla golpeada, volteando a ver a su ex sempai- Syusuke cuando llegaste hace unas horas-bueno pues nos veremos en el torneo, Fuji, Saku-chan fue un honor verte, te molestaría que si soy merecedor de una invitación a tu inaguaración me la mandes a esta dirección?-inauguración de que?-de mi restaurante Momo-chan, Ann estudio estudió publicidad, y ella me esta ayudando es mi socia, y en cuanto a lo administrativo me encargo yo también ya que también lleve administración en la carrera-Wow! Saku oye y dime yo también merezco invitación…?, sabes que me encanta la comida-ella solo pudo sonreír y asentir con la cabeza-pero necesitare tu dirección-por eso no te preocupes ahí vivimos los tres; Sakuno entendió perfectamente a quien era la tercera persona a quien se referían así que prefirió marcharse de ahí-bueno pues nos retiramos tenemos que ir a buscar a Ann no es así Syu?-el solo asintió-Hacia donde se fue Momo?-pregunto el genio a un Momochiro cabizbajo, el ojivioleta señalo una dirección y entonces Fuji y Sakuno se marcharon.

Y Ryoma?-pregunto Momochiro a Ryoga que observaba a las jóvenes pasar-Ah! Se fue con Giselle pero, bastante molesto diría yo-Giselle le hizo algún berrinche, seguro-el peliverde solo negó-entonces…-cuando vio a Saku-chan con el tipo de la cafetería su mirada cambio y se mostraba muy enojado, iba ir hacia ella cuando apareció Giselle-los dos iban caminando y no podían evitar atraer las miradas de las jóvenes de la calle en especial Ryoga, ya que les sonreía a cada una-puedes dejar de estar de todas mías y terminar de contarme-si lo siento, bueno después de que Sakuno saliera, Ryoma salía detrás de ella y lo detuve para preguntarle que si la conocía y el me dijo que no entonces en ese momento apareció Fuji, con Sakuno y el volvió a ponerse celoso diría yo-pero si te dijo que no la conocía, por que crees que se pondría celoso- por que no el no la recuerda pero su cerebro si y su cuerpo reacciono-entonces eso quiere decir que al pequeñín le gusta Saku…, ya decía yo se le notaba algo raro cuando estaba con ella en Seigaku-pero… ella no, que no lo quiere ver así es pero para eso estamos tu y yo para ayudarlos no crees?-y por que si tu ni conoces a Sakuno-no pero, conozco a mi hermano, y te digo el nunca tuvo una reacción así con ninguna mujer, ella es la primera además me gustaría tener a Saku-chan de cuñada-y así los dos se fueron riendo de las ideas que surgían para juntarlos.

Ahhhhh!... Ryo…ma-Giselle gritaba después de haber llegado al clímax mientras que Ryoma solo se mostraba indiferente aunque si sudaba después de la gran cesión que acababa de tener-Ryo…, eres todo un maestro en la cama-el solo sonrió altaneramente, eso era algo muy común que el escuchaba de las mujeres con las que se acostabapor que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella …Ryusaki, y que diablos hacia con Fuji?-Ryoma te estoy hablando-Hmm-fue su única contestación-volteando a ver a la mujer que se encontraba al lado de el desnuda-te decía que me gustaría que la próxima vez ni te pusieras condón y así podríamos sellar nuestro amor-el solo sonrió mientras que tiraba el condón que había utilizado, siempre era lo mismo todas querían "sellar su amor", pero el sabía que lo que querían era su fama y su dinero-No, nunca seria tan idiota para no cuidarme, y menos con alguien como tu, y si ya no quieres que sigamos pues no importa-dijo mientras se vestía, Giselle preocupada, se abalanzo hacía la espalda de Ryoma-no amor no digas eso, yo solo…, nos veremos después?-el solo contesto con su muy singular hmm, para una vez que estuvo vestido salir del departamento de ella e ir hacia su casa.

Ann, donde estarás?-vuelve a tratar localizarla a lo mejor ahora si te contesta el celular-dijo Fuji mientras rodeaba a sakuno por encima de los hombros con el brazo, ella solo asintió, tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar, hubo un silencio hasta que…-Ann…?, donde andas?, gracias a dios, voy para haya no te muevas-donde esta?-se fue a la casa así que… quieres ir Syu?-pregunto ella con un sonrojo después de que recordó lo antes dicho por el genio ojiazul, el asintió , los dos caminaron hacia el carro de Sakuno y se dirigieron hacía la casa de ella.

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con sus dos personas mas molestas-chibisuke!!, como te fue?-hmm-claro seguramente no eres tan bueno con la mujeres como yo-Mada Mada Dane-dijo para dirigirse hacia su habitación cuando algo en el rostro de su manager le llamo la atención?-Momo, no me digas que eres tan tonto que hasta dejas que te peguen?-jajajajajajaja, lo que pasa chibisuke es que no le pego alguien a quien en el le pudiera regresar el golpe, sino su amada Ann no es así?-Tachibana te hizo eso?... mada mada dane momochiro-oye Ryoma para empezar me agarro desprevenido y después-hmm-dijo mientras se retiraba a su recamara cuando lo que dijo Ryoga lo saco de orbita-entonces le dijo a Saku que la ama?-así es Fuji lo dijo enfrente de ella y mió-los dos voltearon a ver la reacción de Ryoma y pudieron notar como cerraba sus puños con fuerza y se encerraba en su habitación azotando la puerta.

Saku, que bueno que llegaste, necesito hablar contigo…-Sakuno volteo a ver a Fuji con mirada suplicante, y solo asintió resignado, ya que otra vez no podría hablar con ella, el salio del departamento, justo cuando se cerro la puerta Ann se soltó a llorar-Saku por que tenia que aparecer, por que…-Ann estuvo llorando toda la tarde sin pronunciar palabra alguna hasta que se quedo dormida, con trabajos la llevo a su habitación.

Llevaba ya varias horas sin poder dormir después de que Ann se durmiera, se estuvo preguntando durante horas, que si cuando viera a Ryoma ella se pondría igual, era demasiado, se puso de pie tomo una chamarra las llaves de su mini y salio a dar una vuelta, aunque no se imaginaba que no era la única que tenia la misma idea.

Ryoma llevaba ya unas cuantas horas dando vueltas en su carro, hasta que fue a parar a un parque aunque nunca espero ver a la persona que atormentaba sus pensamientos en este momento, se podía ver como un cuerpo delgado en el cual se denotaban perfectamente sus curvas, y como el cabello se encontraba amarrado en una coleta, el se fue acercando, hasta que estuvo justo detrás de ella y escucho un susurro proveniente de la joven-ah Ryoma-kun-si dime?-AHHH!!-grito ella ya que nunca espero que el estuviera detrás de ella y es por eso que perdió el equilibrio y casi cae pero los fuertes brazos de Ryoma, la sostuvieronDios, se puso hermosa, se nota que ya no es una niña,No puedo creerlo, se siente tan bien, con Syu no me sentía así,los dos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos, y poco a poco se iban acercando sus rostros, cuando Ryoma soltó a Sakuno-eres Ryusaki no es así?-ella asintió ilusionada,el me recuerda…,-Ryoga me dijo, quien eras hasta apenas hoy te recordé-…-una sonora cachetada resonó en la mejilla de Ryoma-eres tan… ah… no podía esperar menos de ti verdad Echizen…-el la volteo a ver bastante enojado y se acerco rápidamente a ella tomándola por la cintura, y acercándola a su cuerpo cuando la beso.

Ella se quedo estática, no podía creer que Ryoma la estuviera besando, trato de separarlo pero después se termino rindiendo al beso y apoyo su brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras que el la acerco mas a el, todo empezó como un castigo y de una manera brusca pero ahora se había vuelto dulce, y había olvidado la razón por la cual la había besado, llego el momento en el que se separaron por la falta de aire-Ryo…ma, yo…-era esto lo que hubieras preferido que hiciera?,- pregunto el para darle su sonrisa altanera a Sakuno la cual solo pudo derramar unas lagrimas y volver a cachetearlo y salir corriendo de ahí.


	6. Invitaciones

Capitulo 6: Invitaciones

Capitulo 6: Invitaciones

A penas hoy te recordé, preferías que hiciera esto?-eran frases que no podía sacarse de la cabeza pero lo que mas la atormentaba era que no podía dejar de sentir los labios de el sobre los suyos esa sensación tan quemante, y asfixiante, fue como sentir todo al mismo tiempo, una sensación mas y explotaba oh eso era lo que ella creía.

Sakuno, Sakuno!!-la movió Ann un poco molesta ya que llevaba un rato hablándole.

Que pasa?-pregunto ella volviendo a la realidad aunque un poco sonrojada.

Que si te sientes bien desde hace dos días que te encuentras rara, ocurrió algo…? Pregunto Ann tratando de sacarle la verdad.

No…, bueno estoy bien dime que me estabas preguntando-contesto ella tratando de despistar a su amiga aunque sabría que no podría.

Ann se le quedo observando durante unos minutos, sabía que algo tenia pero no se lo diría, por lo menos no a horita pero ya lograrais que se lo confesara después de todo Sakuno siempre es transparente y en algún momento se lo dirá quiera o no.

Que faltan 13 días para la inauguración y todavía quedan unas invitaciones, pendientes que me pediste de ultima hora, y el menú que si ya lo tienes?-pregunto ella mientras checaba unas cosas en su computadora

Ah!, si ya lo tengo va a ser de tres tiempos por lo especial del evento-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Y ya lo escribiste para dárselo al subchef?-pregunto, un poco molesta por que sabía la respuesta que le daría su amiga

Ann… no yo…-no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida

Lo se sakuno tu quieres hacerlo y mas por que es la inauguración, pero por lo mismo tu tienes que estar afuera, por que es tu restaurante además, todas las recetas son tuyas y tienen un toque tuyo no podrán fallar-dijo muy seria cerrando su computadora.

Pero…-no sabía como iba a ganar

Pero…, nada solo será por esa noche después de eso podrás regresar a tu cocina esta bien?-pregunto buscando solo una respuesta afirmativa.

Ella solo asintió resignada sabia que no podría ganarle a Ann ella siempre terminaba haciendo lo que le pedía su amiga.

Y puedo saber que es lo que vamos a comer ese día?-pregunto emocionada.

Te aseguro que no serán huevos con pera-dijo sonriente al ver el puchero que Ann hacia-Para el primer tiempo será un coktail y elegí gajos te toronja con licor de marrasquino, para el segundo tiempo elegí pasta tortilloni, como tercer tiempo que es el plato fuerte, elegí pechugas de pollo al vino blanco con puré de papa, acompañado con vino blanco, y de postre créeme brule que te parece?

Ah!!, que rico ya se me antojo todo, va a ser todo un éxito saku te lo aseguro.

Ann volvió a abrir su computadora, para seguir organizando las cosas cuando recordó algo muy importante que le tenía que preguntar.

Oye Sakuno y las invitaciones extras que me pediste para quienes son?-pregunto con la vista fija en lo que hacia

A… para… eh…Ryoga, y…Momo-dijo lo ultimo en un susurro esperando no ser escuchada

Que!!-aunque no funciono

A Momochiro!!, pero en que estas pensando Sakuno como me puedes hacer esto?-pregunto ella muy enojada y triste a la vez

Ann, perdóname no es que te lo haga a ti pero Momo es mi amigo, y se entero de la inauguración, y pues no podía decirle que no por favor entiéndeme me perdonas?- le dijo con una cara de niña regañada que Ann no pudo resistir mucho.

De acuerdo pero entonces… yo quiero invitar a alguien también-dijo con un tono quisquilloso que Sakuno no noto.

Claro con tal de que me perdones pero a quien?-pregunto ella sonriente

A Echizen-dijo ella muy tranquila y preparada para lo que se iba a avecinar.

Pero si ya lo invite yo, Ryoga fue el que me dio la dirección para mandar la invitaciones-

No, no Ryoga sino Ryoma-dijo satisfecha para esperar la reacción de Sakuno.

Sakuno palidecióRy…o…ma?, no podía creerlo, llevaba dos días tratando de olvidar el incidente en el parque y ahora su mejor amiga lo quería invitar a la inauguración, sin darse cuenta se llevo los dedos hacia los labios, detalle que no paso desapercibido para Ann.

Que pasa Saku te quedaste muda?, estas pálida estas bien?-pregunto preocupada, ya que no se esperaba esa reacción.

No, ¿por que el?, no el no definitivamente no!-dijo ella sonrojada, y con los dedos aun en sus labios.

Sakuno paso algo, dime que ya no confías en mi?-pregunto en un tono dramático, sabía que así ella le diría lo que ocurría.

Yo…, bueno hace dos días… después de que…-dudo un poco pero continuo necesitaba hablar con Ann-de que… encontráramos a Momo, en la noche yo no podía dormir pensando como sería si yo viera a…Ryoma, así que salí a dar una vuelta estuve manejando un rato hasta que encontré un parque estuve ahí un rato pensando cuando apareció Ryoma, me espanto y me iba a caer por lo tanto, el me detuvo, nos vimos fijamente y nos empezamos a acercar-dijo ya con un gran sonrojo, y una Ann muy emocionada-cuando…

Sakuno se quedo en silencio unos minutos y cuando estaba dispuesta a continuar sonó el timbre.

Ah!, MALDITA SEA QUE NO PUDIERON TOCAR EN OTRO MOMENTO!!-grito Ann muy enojada cuando se paro a abrir la puerta-QUE!!-grito al momento de abrir.

Syusuke solo pudo sonreír nervioso al recibir tal recibimiento de la joven castaña.

Buenas tardes Tachibana, esta… Sakuno?-ella solo lo pudo ver molesta, y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Sakuno, te buscan, yo voy a salir un rato ya que tengo que ir recoger las invitaciones faltantes, y a enviarlas, y a checar la asistencia de la prensa y todo, bueno regreso al rato, ocuparás el carro?-pregunto mostrándole las llaves de este.

No, si saldremos en el mío-dijo Fuji muy seguro.

Ann solo se encogió de hombros, tomo su chamarra, unos papeles que había en la barra y se dirigió a la puerta

Ann espera-la aludida se giro a verla-yo… mandaras la tercera invitación?-pregunto volteando a ver de reojo a Fuji ya que no podía decir que a Ryoma.

Claro que si, además no me diste una razón para no hacerlo o me la dirás?-dijo viéndola acusadoramente cuando la ojicarmin volteo a ver Syusuke, y solo se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza-en ese caso no veo por que no hacerlo bueno me voy hasta luego.

Y salio del departamento dejando a una joven perturbada y a un joven confundido, ya que no sabía a que o quien se referían y el por que Sakuno no quería que se mandara esa invitación así que decidió enterarse.

Estas bien, mi niña?-pregunto acercándose a ella y apoyando su mano en su hombro.

Si gracias Syu y dime que te trae por aquí?- dijo ofreciéndole una de sus sonrisas.

Bueno pues me quedan pocos días de vacaciones antes de que empiece a entrenar así, que vengo para que estés conmigo, y no acepto un no por respuesta-dijo tomado las manos de Sakuno entre las suyas.

Pero… tengo que ver los detalles de la inauguración estamos a unos cuantos días y…-ya no pudo continuar cuando vio que Fuji bajaba la cabeza-aunque alo mejor lo que queda de esta semana no este tan ocupada, así que quieres hacer?-el solo sonrió y la cargo para darle vueltas.

Es verdad que eso es una actitud muy rara en el pero cuando estaba con ella no lo podía controlar la amaba tanto que no podía actuar de otra manera mas que así para demostrarle su cariño, pero también sabía que ella aunque lo negara siempre pensaba en Ryoma.

Que te parece si vamos al cine y luego al parque, tenemos que hablar?-dijo mostrando sus hermosos ojos azules, para lograr que ella dijera que si.

Esta bien Syu, recojo mi bolsa y nos vamos-dijo sonriéndole y un poco sonrojada, se dio la vuelta para recoger sus cosas e irse con el genio del tennis.

No es posible que me ocurra esto a mi, no puedo creer que tres invitaciones mas no las puedan entregar por que no las trajimos con el resto y "que por que es muy anticipado", ja por favor y ahora tengo que ir yo, además el vive ahí, y… no solo las dejare en la entrada y que se las de el portero-pensaba Ann muy segura mientras manejaba hacia el edificio en el que vivía el príncipe del tennis, al llegar se estaciono en el lugar de visitas, y se bajo para entregarle las invitaciones al portero, mas nunca se espero quien iba a ser la persona que la recibiría.

Ann?-pregunto un joven rubio, y de ojos azules que miraba fijamente a la castaña.

Perdón, usted es…?-dijo viéndolo fijamente, hasta que recordó que ya lo conocía-Jack!, perdón lo que pasa es que venia pensando en otra cosas y… pero dime tu que haces aquí?-pregunto viéndolo sonriente.

Yo… aquí vivo, pero tu que haces aquí?-le dijo de manera sensual.

Calma galán-le contesto sonriente, cuando escucho su tono-vine por que tengo que entregar estas invitaciones aquí pero no quiero podrías entregarlas por mi?-pregunto coqueta para convencerlo.

No necesitas tratar de ser coqueta Ann eso te sale sin esfuerzo además no va contigo el seducirme-ella solo sonrió y se sonrojo-a ver dame lo que quieres que entregue y en que piso?.

Es en el penthouse-dijo dándole las invitaciones.

Estas… son invitaciones para la inauguración del STARDUST?-pregunto viendo fijamente a Ann

Si, como sabes eso?-pregunto sorprendida.

Pues por que yo también recibí una, soy critico, y pues me invitaron para conocerlo, pero tu que relación tienes con estas invitaciones?-le pregunto mientras que ella solo podía sonreír.

Claro!, tu eres Jack Williams, uno de los críticos mas importantes en cuanto al área restaurantera se trata como no me di cuenta antes?, dicen que eres muy duro para calificar espero te complazcamos cuando lo conozcas.-dijo ella sonriendo orgullosamente.

Ja eso espero, pero no creas todo lo que oyes, pero complazcamos?, tu y quien mas?-dijo sonriendo haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

Es verdad, mi mejor amiga y yo ella es la chef de ese restaurante, y yo soy la publicista de ella y del restaurante-decía muy orgullosa de si misma, no por nada era Ann Tachibana.

Wow!, pues ahora con mas ganas iré-dijo sonriendo sensualmente volviendo a obtener un sonrojo por parte de ella cosa muy extraña.

Los dos llevaban ya un rato platicando cuando dos jóvenes salieron del edificio y se les acercaron, uno sentía unos instintos asesinos y el otro solo se divertía por la actitud de su acompañante-Momo, calma primero hay que averiguar que hace aquí?, a lo mejor vino a verte-dijo picaro, tratando de calmara su amigo.

Perdón interrumpimos?-la castaña se quedo helada ese tono molesto, esa voz ella la conocía-Momochiro-dijo ella para voltear y comprobar su duda.

Hola Ann-chan-dijo muy efusivo Ryoga-dime que te trae por aquí no me digas que te dieron ganas de ver a un hombre tan guapo, como yo.

Ya quisieras Echizen, y te eh dicho que no me llames así, solo vine a darte esto-dijo recibiendo, las invitaciones que Jack le daba, una vez que el las recibiera estaba dispuesta a irse.

Y no me piensas presentar?-dijo mirando al joven que la acompañaba.

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Jack Williams…-dijo dándole la mano a Ryoga-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ryoga Echizen, y el es Momochiro Takeshi-Jack le ofreció la mano, y el otro solo pudo verlo, y al momento en que le estrecho la mano lo hizo como demostrándole que estaba molesto.

Ann podemos hablar?-dijo Momochiro soltando a Jack, para voltear a ver a la castaña.

Lo siento voy a salir con Jack no es así?-pregunto tomándolo del brazo de una forma muy melosa, poco común en ella cosa que desconcertó al aludido y a Momo, causando una ira en el ojivioleta y Jack solo asintió.

Con permiso, y espero sean puntuales hasta luego-dijo Ann, llevándose de ahí a Jack.

Bueno Ann ya que me arrastraste, te invito a comer que dices aceptas?-le pregunto Jack a Ann cuando le abría la puerta del conductor, ella solo sonrió y levanto los seguros para que el se pudiera subir al carro.

Momochiro solo observaba como se comportaban esos dos sentía mucho coraje al ver como ese tipo se comportaba así con SU Ann por que era de el, aunque haya jugado con el, la quería recuperar y lo iba a hacer.

Momochiro te estoy hablando-dijo Ryoga empujándolo para que reaccionara el ojivioleta volteo enojado, y dispuesto a golpearlo-calma, es que te llevaba hablando un buen rato y no reaccionabas- dijo apresurado al ver la reacción de su amigo-te decía que las señoritas no solo nos invitaron a nosotros sino también a Ryoma.

Momochiro no lo podía creer, de seguro Ann fue la que lo invito llevaban ya un rato discutiendo sobre eso camino al deportivo en el que estaba Ryoma cuando se lo encontraron lidiando con unos reporteros en los cuales Giselle era la protagonista y el de mirada ambarina trataba de escabullirse sin ningún resultado.

Ryoma, que se siente tener a una de las modelos mas guapas como tu novia?- Se van a casar?- estas y otras preguntas por el estilo le hacían los reporteros, el solo los miraba como si los quisiera desaparecer.

Ryoma y yo estamos pensando en casarnos muy pronto no se preocupen cuando sea la fecha nosotros les comunicaremos-dijo la modelo sensualmente mientras que se pegaba al cuerpo del tenista.

Después de ese comentario Momochiro intervino para poder despejar a los periodistas de ahí, uno minutos de batalla con ellos y logro que se fueran.

Por que dijiste eso?- pregunto el peliverde molesto tomando del brazo a Giselle, mientras que la fulminaba con la mirada.

Pero Ryoma mi amor yo…-dijo un poco nerviosa por la mirada de el, iba a quejarse cuando el mismo Ryoma la interrumpió.

Y ustedes que hacen aquí?-pregunto mientras fulminaba ahora a su entrenador y manager.

Calma chibisuke, nosotros venimos a jugar un rato y ya que estas aquí para darte esto-dijo Ryoga y Momo le entrego un sobre blanco membretado con su nombre.

Y esto que es?-pregunto desesperado

Es una invitación para la inauguración de un restaurante llamado STARDUST-dijo Giselle impidiendo a Momo hablar.

Y tu como sabes?-pregunto el ojivioleta asombrado

Por que yo también fui invitada no por nada soy una de las modelos mas importantes-dijo con altanería y coquetería.

Mada mada daze-dijo Ryoga sin tomarla muy en cuenta.

Mmm, no iré-dijo Ryoma devolviéndole la invitación a Ryoga.

Mmm que lastima no Momo, Saku-chan se va a poner triste y ella que invito al aburrido de mi hermano, pero bueno seguro va Fuji para felicitarle el verdad-el ojivioleta solo sonrió divertido, y asintió.

Los dos mayores solo pudieron sonreir cuando antes de marcharse de ahí con Giselle a las espaldas, Ryoma le arrebato la invitación a Ryoga.

Y dime mi niña te gusto la película?-dijo Syusuke abriéndole la puerta a Sakuno de su porche plateado, ella solo asintió sonriente, manejo un rato cuando llego a un parque, el mismo en el cual nuestra ojicarmin tuvo su encuentro con su príncipe.

este es el parque en el que Ryoma y yo… nos… besamos-pensaba mientras que no pudo evitar sonrojarse cosa que noto el genio.

Saku estas bien?-pregunto curioso del sonrojo de la chica, ella solo asintió, el sabia que algo le ocultaba pero quería hablar con ella así que fue al grano-Sakuno se que… tu y yo terminamos pero lo que te dije el día que te viniste es verdad Te Amo, no lo puedo negar, por que no me dejas cuidarte-decía mientras que se acercaba a su rostro-princesa déjame siempre cuidarte-sus labios se estaba rozando-ser tú… príncipe-dijo para despertar a la joven, y hacerla reaccionar.

mi príncipe… no, yo ya tengo príncipe aunque yo a el no le importe-pensó Sakuno sonrojada mientras que se separaba de el y bajaba la cabeza tratando de ocultar las lagrimas que se avecinaban con salir no solo por, pensar que Ryoma no la quería con lo cual estaba equivocada, ya que el si la quería aunque aun no lo sabia, sino que también se sentía culpable de lo que Fuji le acababa de decir.

Syu… yo…lo siento pero no puedo… responderte, para mi… tu eres, como mi hermano perdóname-dijo sollozando, provocando un malestar en el genio.

Lo siento mi niña no era mi intención, hacerte sufrir, yo se que tu no sientes lo mismo pero yo lograre conquistar tu corazón, pero quiero pedirte un favor déjame tratar si?-pregunto abriendo sus ojos para verla mientras que le levantaba el rostro delicadamente y le limpiaba las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Sakuno no sabía como reaccionar, estaba conciente que su corazón le pertenecía a su príncipe, pero creyendo que no tenia posibilidades solo le sonrió a Fuji y asintió; el genio respiro tranquilo-Y dime como van los preparativos para la inauguración?-eso hizo que Sakuno reaccionara y tomara su bolso para sacar algo de su interior.

Toma-dijo ofreciéndole un sobre con Syusuke Fuji membretado en el centro-es la invitación te la quise dar personalmente-dijo sonriéndole.

Los dos estuvieron un rato mas platicando cuando empezó a enfriar y decidieron volver a la casa de ella.

Ann, muchas gracias me divertí espero que otro día podamos salir con Sakuno y Oliver los cuatro te parece?-dijo sonriente mientras que llegaban al edificio de el.

No lo creo Jack, Sakuno no esta interesada en tu amigo y no lo estará te recomiendo que le digas para que no lo bateen olímpicamente-dijo ella muy sincera.

Gracias por la sinceridad se lo diré, pero y tu te podré volver a ver?-Ann dudo un momento pero recordó que era una buena opción si quería ahuyentar a Momochiro y olvidarlo, así que asintió-perfecto entonces te parece si te invito mañana a salir?.

Lo siento pero estoy ocupada con lo de la inauguración-contesto firme

Vamos solo un rato, me la debes te salve hoy-dijo picadamente para tratar de convencerla.

De acuerdo acepto tu invitación, pasa por mi mañana a esta dirección a las 12:00-dijo dándole un papel con su dirección y teléfono, el solo sonrió y bajo del coche, para observar como ella se arrancaba.

por que no puedo dejar de pensar en esa mujer, ese beso, su cuerpo diablos se sentía tan bien, ahh pero por que tenia que golpearme-pensaba un joven peliverde tirado en su cama, cuando se estiro y tomo un sobre con su nombre para sacarlo y leer su contenido.

Ryoma Echizen

Queda usted cordialmente invitado a la inauguración que se llevara acabo el próximo Viernes 31 del restaurante

STARDUST

Se agradecerá su asistencia, el evento comenzara a las 8:00 favor de confirmar su asistencia.

Sakuno Ryusaki y Ann Tachibana

Buenas noches hablo para confirmar mi asistencia a la invitación de la inauguración del STARDUST, Ryoma Echizen…Gracias-dijo fríamente para colgar su teléfono.Ya nos veremos Ryusaki, nos veremos, pensó mientras colocaba la invitación a un lado y cerrar los ojos para así ser abrazado por Morfeo.


	7. Aclaraciones

Capitulo 7: Aclaraciones

**HOLA MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y LAS OPINIONES DISCULPEN NO HABER PODIDO CONTESTAR ANTES PERO ES QUE APENAS ACABO DE AVERIGUAR COMO PODER CONTESTARLES BUENO LOS DEJO DISFRUTAR**

* * *

Capitulo 7: Aclaraciones

La semana paso muy rápidamente Sakuno se encontraba un poco distante con Ann ya que no quería enfrentarla para, tener que explicarle el por que le molestaba que Ryoma fuera invitado pero, eso era muy complicado ya que vivían juntas, pero gracias a Fuji, y Jack que parecía no querer dejar de buscar a Ann lo había podido evitar hasta hoy que por alguna extraña razón ni Syusuke ni Jack les habían marcado, la pelirroja meditaba sobre esto en la cocina cuando una voz detrás de ella la saco de su estado.

Sakuno, podemos hablar-le pregunto Ann a sus espaldas

Si, claro de que Ann?-pregunto tratando de demostrar tranquilidad

No lo estoy imaginando, me has estado evitando y gracias a Jack no te a sido nada difícil-dijo con un poco de ironía en su ultima oración

No se de que me hablas, pero si eh notado que últimamente sales mucho con el que se traen los dos eh?-pregunto picaramente para tratar de desviar la atención de Ann pero fue inútil.

Sakuno, por favor siempre has sido sincera conmigo, que ocurre dime por favor…-le exigió en un tono serio pero dulce a la ves

Ann, de que…-pero cayo al ver la mirada de no me mientas que lo mostraba la castaña-lo que pasa es que… Echizen. Dijo soltando un pesado suspiro.

Sakuno pero que ocurrió llevas una semana actuando extraña, y aun no me has terminado de contar que ocurrió con Echizen-dijo viéndola fijamente.

Sakuno suspiro pesadamente, se creo un silencio incomodo cuando ella por fin decidió contarle lo que había pasado sin omitir ningún detalle justo cuando termino se esperaba que su amiga la regañara por haberle ocultado todo tanto tiempo pero se sorprendió mas al oír la sonora carcajada que soltó Ann.

JAJAJA-la castaña se doblaba de la risa-no puedo… creer que… le hayas… dado una… cachetada JAJAJA-seguía riéndose mientras que Sakuno solo se sonrojaba e inflaba los cachetes de forma infantil por la reacción de su amiga.

Ann, ya basta no le veo la gracia-dijo ya un poco molesta logrando que su amiga parara de reír al ver su expresión.

Lo siento Saku, pero es que no me imagino que le hayas pegado-dijo sonriente para después cambiar su expresión a una muy seria y fría-aunque bien merecido que se lo tenia ese imbecil mira que decirte semejante cosa no cualquiera eh no cualquiera.

Sakuno solo pudo bajar la cabeza ya que lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos carmín-lo se Ann pero… pero aun…

Aún así no puedes dejar de pensar en ese beso verdad?-pregunto la castaña aunque ya sabía la contestación.

Pero antes de que la ojicarmin pudiera contestar fueron interrumpidas por una voz ajena a ellas que provenía de la sala " Y AHORA EN NUESTRAS; NOTICIAS MAS IMPORTANTES Y MEMORABLES EL PRINCIPE DEL TENNIS ROMPE CORAZONES AL HACER PUBLICO SU COMPROMISO"-en ese momento Sakuno sintió como algo en su interior se rompía en mas de un pedazo dejándola sin fuerzas y sin poder evitar que unas lagrimas comenzaran a salir; justo en ese momento se escucho la voz de una joven distinta a la primera "Ryoma y yo estamos pensando en casarnos muy pronto no se preocupen cuando sea la fecha nosotros les comunicaremos"-esa afirmación descoloco a las dos jóvenes oyentes pero principalmente a una que ya no podía dejar de llorar y callo vencida en el suelo, en ese momento Ann reacciono y se apresuro a acercarse a la TV para apagarla, y se inco al lado de su amiga.

Saku, pequeña estas bien?-pregunto bastante preocupada al ver que ella no reaccionaba y solo seguía llorando.

Ann, por que soy, tan tonta como pude pensar que tenia una oportunidad debí saberlo… su actitud me decía que yo no le importaba, pero que tonta soy tan ingenua-dijo arrastrando las palabras por el llanto.

No pequeña no llores-dijo bastante preocupada-perdón nunca pensé que te fuera a afectar tanto, en este mismo momento le hablo a Echizen y le digo que hubo un problema y…-pero callo al ver que su amiga negaba con la cabeza.

No… ya… no es posible…-tomo aire para respirar mas tranquila, y poder hablar de corrido-hace rato cheque la lista de los invitados que confirmaron y… el es uno de ellos-dijo bajando otra vez la cabeza.

Saku…-pero no pudo continuar por que la pelirroja se puso de pie y se limpio delicadamente su rostro con el dorso de su mano y la volteo a ver con unos ojos que demostraban decisión.

No te preocupes, yo sabía que entre el y yo no había nada pero me quise hacer ilusiones-callo un momento para después continuar-Echizen-kun es solo un amigo no perdón un compañero de escuela y no me afectara nada de el es su vida.

Estas segura?-pregunto la joven Tachibana.

Si, además le prometí a Syu que dejaría que el me conquistara-termino firmemente la pelirroja.

Buenas tardes estoy buscando a la señorita Amy Lobelia-decía un joven de mirada ambarina y cabellos verdosos, los cuales eran agitados por el viento, dándole un aire demasiado sexy según la joven a la que el se estaba dirigiendo-señorita…?-pregunto a la joven que no dejaba de verlo embobada.

Lo siento, pero quien busca a la señorita Amy?-pregunto coquetamente.

Echizen… Echizen Ryoga-dijo una voz masculina detrás de el.

Tu… maldito-dijo acercándose hasta el y tomándolo fuertemente de la camisa.

Puedes retirarte Rengue, yo atiendo al joven-decía un señor alto pero no tanto como Ryoga, de complexión musculosa pero, sin ser imponente y con un pelo negro con tonos azules, dirigiéndose a la joven que atendía a Ryoga; la chica solo asintió y se fue.

Que quieres aquí joven Echizen-dijo mostrando sarcasmo en todas sus palabras.

No te hagas el estupido Yakazama, y dime donde esta?-dijo soltando todo el veneno y frialdad que pudo en sus palabras.

Te refieres a mi adorada Amy?-pregunto sarcásticamente y para molestar al joven-ah pues ella a horita esta muy a gusto descansando en su camerino, fue una noche larga la que tuvimos sabes?-dijo con la peor de las intenciones.

SHIMATTA déjate de estupideces Yakazama-dijo levantando el puño para golpearlo, cuando es detenido por un grito del cual el reconoció perfectamente la voz.

Ryoga, suéltalo!-grito una joven de complexión delgada con un cuerpo no tan escultural pero si que demostraba que era una mujer bastante hermosa, con una cabellera negra con algunos reflejos grises, y una piel blanca como la nieve pero lo que mas resaltaba en ella eran esos ojo color chocolate tan grandes y expresivos, los cuales demostraban un gran desconcierto en este momento mezclados junto a una gran tristeza y felicidad-Hikaru-sama esta usted bien?-pregunto dirigiéndose al señor que era sostenido bruscamente por su cuello.

Amy?... por que?-se pregunto así mismo al ver la preocupación que demostraba hacía el sujeto que tenia enfrente-Amy, vine por ti.

Estas palabras hicieron que la joven sintiera un choque eléctrico en su corazón por lo cual comenzó a latir fuertemente, ella se sonrojo al sentir como el peliverde se acercaba a su rostro-NO!-dijo fuertemente colocando sus manos en su pecho para evitar que su corazón se saliera.

Hikaru-sama me podría dejar a solas con el un momento?-pregunto dulcemente la joven pero sin voltear a ver a su aludido; el cual solo camino hacia ella con paso firme y se detuvo a su lado-recuerda que si hablas mas de la cuenta no solo el pagara las consecuencias sino también tu madre-esto provoco que la joven se quedara helada y empalideciera-claro que si querida nos vemos después Echizen. Y diciendo esto se alejo de la pareja.

Amy, que ocurre estas bien?, que te dijo ese bastardo, te hizo algo?, por que si es así yo…-pero fue interrumpido al sentir unos frágiles brazos que se aferraban a el en busca de protección.-Amy… te extrañe mucho sabes… aunque yo se que tu a mi mas por que…-y fue callado por unos dulces labios que ansiaba volver a probar hace mucho por lo cual la pego mas a su cuerpo sintiendo sus corazones latir a mil.

Sabía perfectamente que esto estaba mal en que momento habían llegado hasta su camerino? no lo supo pero no le importo lo que si le importaba es que en este momento se encontraba en lo brazos de su amado, sabía que todo esto terminaría y no de una buena manera pero que mas daba, total el estaría a salvo y es todo lo que importa.

Espe… ra Am…y-decía entrecortadamente debido a la excitación que le causaba que la joven le besara el lóbulo de la oreja mientras que ella gemía por las caricias proporcionadas por el.-te…ne…mos que hab…lar por favor! Ah!!-soltó un gran gemido al sentir como ella rozaba su cadera con la de el.

Ryo…ga, por… favor te… necesito…-dijo viéndolo fijamente a esos ojos ambarinos que brillaban de una manera única pero que ella sabía que era deseo el mismo que ella reflejaba en su cuerpo y cara, el ambarino solo asintió.

Ryoga comenzó a besar delicadamente cada parte del rostro de Amy sabia perfectamente cada detalle pero no quería perderse de volver a grabarlos en su memoria.diablos como adoro a esta mujer su perfume, su cuerpo toda ella es…-perfecta-dijo en voz alta mientras que comenzaba a bajar de su rostro en un camino hacía su cuello en el cual empezó a dar pequeños beso que cada vez se volvían mas ansiosos dejando marcas rojas para comprobar que era de el no por nada era un Echizen posesivo, mientras que con sus manos recorría el cuerpo de ella de una manera tan delicada y ala vez tan apresurada, sentía en cada caricia que algo lo llenaba por dentro, por fin pudo terminar con la inspección y se dirigió hacía uno de sus pechos el cual cabía perfectamente en la palma de su mano lo comenzó a masajear obteniendo pequeños suspiros por parte de ella.

Fue ahí cuando sintió la necesidad de quitar aquello que tanto le estorbaba, y comenzó a deshacerse de la camisa que ella traía desabrochando cada botón con los dientes y en el omento en el que aparecía un poco de su piel el se encargaba de saborearlo con una pequeña mordida, mientras que ella revolvía sus manos en el cabellos de el y bajaba para sentir la bien formada espalda, en el momento en el que su pecho quedo al descubierto siendo cubierto por una sostén de encaje rosa el enterró la cara entre los dos montículos que tenia a su vista, con su mano derecha comenzó a masajear uno mientras que con la boca mordisqueaba por enzima de la ropa un pequeño botón que se hacia presente debido a la excitación logrando remarcar mas los pezones al momento de empezar a pellizcarlos.

Ella sentía que explotaba no podía seguir así con rudeza comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de el para el momento en el que estuvo en el suelo ella pudiera acercarse y besar su pecho que daba inicio a un cuerpo de dioses con un abdomen tan perfectamente marcado que era imposible no tocarlo, pronto toda la ropa faltante desapareció quedando los dos completamente desnudos haciendo fricción en cada parte de sus cuerpos, Ryoga comenzó a besar fervientemente los labios de ella para después ir bajando, su pecho era increíblemente apetecible y no podía dejar pasarlo es por lo cual comenzó a besarlos y marcarlos con su lengua creando una sensación quemante en la joven que explotaba de la euforia, para que el no se quedara sin placer ella comenzó a recorrer su espalda apretándola con fuerza hacia ella, cuando llego a sus glúteos no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa al confirmar que seguía siendo un magnifico trasero apetecible, el cual apretó con ambas manos para después pasarlas al frente y toparse con la gran excitación de el ambarino, tomo su miembro con ambas manos produciendo un grito de satisfacción en el peliverde lo cual logro que ella se pudiera colocar encima de el se coloco a la altura de su miembro y con una delicadeza inusual le dio un beso en la punto provocando que el chico inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás, y así comenzó a darle lengüetazas lentos y esporádicos, para después meterlo por completo en su boca,-A…m…yyyy!!-el peliverde sentía llegar a su clímax, por lo tanto con agilidad se volvió a colocar en sima de la joven de ojos chocolates-aun no preciosa, aun no-y así comenzó a besar su abdomen para después bajar hacia sus piernas y comenzar a besar el interior de sus muslos, fue ahí cuando una calor de excitación inconfundible entro por su nariz para demostrarle que ya estaba lista y así comenzó a dar pequeños besos para después introducir su lengua y deleitarse con el sabor que solo el probaría-Ahh Ryo…ga por favor hazme… tuya.

El joven decidió no hacerla esperar mas y entro en ella de una embestida para después comenzar a moverse lentamente, en la habitación solo se podían escuchar los gemidos de excitación por parte de los dos jóvenes y en una danza sincronizada los dos llegaron al clímax gritando el nombre de cada uno, para después caer rendidos, y dormir junto a la persona que amaban.

Maldita sea llevo días tratando de volver a verla pero con los entrenamientos de Ryoma se me a dificultado-pensaba un joven de mirada violácea mientras que observaba fijamente a su mejor amigo jugar contra una pobre alma, que sufría por un inexplicable mal humor del príncipe aunque bueno no era tan inexplicable, comenzó a sonreír divertido.

Me alegra que estés de buen humor Momo-chan-decía un joven de mirada azul intensa.

Fuji, que sorpresa verte?-dijo levantándose.

Ya vez, vine para comenzar a entrenar-dijo comenzando una platica muy amena cuando Momochiro lo interrumpió.

Te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo volteando el rostro para que no se notara su sonrojo.

Si es por Tachibana, solo te puedo decir que últimamente esta saliendo mucho con un joven que la va a buscar mucho, pero si no me equivoco ella se encuentra sola en su casa Sakuno salio y vendrá para vernos acá así que…-dijo dándole un papel con la dirección el otro solo lo tomo y salio corriendo de ahí-GRACIAS!!, Ryoma me llevo tu coche grito mientras se alejaba- hasta llegar a un Ferrari color azul marino para subirse y arrancar a toda velocidad, dejando a dos tenistas viéndose fríamente.

De acuerdo si así lo quieres así será-dijo Ryoga saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo, pero también con el corazón destruido-NO RYOGAAAAAAAAAA!!-pero el ya se había marchado dejando a una joven llorado desconsoladamente.

Me alegro que hayas aclarado las cosas con el- dijo Yakazama tomado la cara de Amy-el hecho de que lo trate bien enfrente de el no significa que me pueda tocar estupido, y le aventó la mano.

Como sea pero sabes las consecuencias de lo contrario- y así dejo a Amy llorando desconsolada.

Sakuno ya se había ido cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta-de seguro se le olvido algo es tan despistada-pero al momento de abrir la puerta se quedo helada.

Tenemos que hablar- dijo sin mas para entrar sin esperar invitación alguna, ya que no la recibiría.

Vete de aquí tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar-dijo tomando fuertemente su muñeca para lograr que lo viera a los ojos.

Jack llegaba al edificio de Ann quería darle la sorpresa y llevarla a comer pero el seria el sorprendido. Justo cuando este estaba por tocar la puerta se abrió, y dejo ver a una pareja besándose con ternura, la joven lloraba, y el solo la abrazaba para no dejarla escapar.

Perdón interrumpo?-dijo Jack un poco molesto

Si, NO-dijeron ambos jóvenes a la vez.

Que quieres aquí?-pregunto el ojivioleta irritado por la interrupción.

Lo siento Momochiro pero ya no hay nada que hacer vete-dijo para darle la espalda y que no siguiera viendo sus lagrimas.

Esto no se acaba aquí Ann ahora que todo esta aclarado te recuperare es una promesa- y salo pero no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de odio a Jack.

Se me hizo tarde por que siempre tengo que llegar tarde?, y ahora donde me dijo que era la cancha?-la pelirroja iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con alguien-Pe..rdón-dijo sonrojada ya que la tenían abrazada para evitar que cayera.

Mada mada dane Ryusaki-dijo viéndola fijamente pero sin soltarla.

Esas palabras, solo alguien las podía decir, levanto la cara para comprobarlo, frente a ella se encontraba el tormento de sus pensamientos, SU príncipe.

Echizen-kun, buenas tardes-trato de decir lo mas casual posible, causando una incomodidad inexplicable en el aludido.

Hmm-dijo volteando a un lado para no verla, pero sin soltarla.

Diablos, que era lo que se sentía tan bien en ese momento el estar así con ella, en ese momento los dos se voltearon a ver quedando hipnotizados por la mirada del opuesto, los dos estaban juntando sus rostros, cuando son interrumpidos por el mismo Ryoma que se hace para tras para con su raqueta parar una pelota que iba hacía sus rostros dejando un espacio grande entre los dos.

Que…Syu?-pregunto Sakuno al ver que el genio se acercaba.

Perdón lo que pasa es que le pegue demasiado fuerte y reboto hacia acá-dijo abriendo sus ojos para mirar fijamente a Echizen.

Hmm, nos veremos-tengo que aclarar que es esto no soporto verla con el, y por que carajos me incomodo que me llamara por mi apellido?

**AHORA SI YA MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y POR FAVOR SIGAN COMENTANDO ESPERO DE VERDAD LES GUSTE MI HISTORIA Y BUENO ESPERO QUE SIGAMOS ASÍ GRACIAS OTRA VEZ Y HASTA LA PROXIMA CIAO!!**


	8. Decisiones

Capitulo 8: Decisiones

**Hola de verdad muchisimas gracias por los comentarios espero que le este gustando mucho mi historia no saben como me anima eso bueno basta les dejo la historia Gracias!!**

Capitulo 8: Decisiones

Se sentía tan protegida, tan amada… pero sabia que esto no podría continuar así, por lo tanto con pesar y molestia comenzó a abrir los ojos, intento levantarse pero unos fuertes brazos se lo impidierón.

Cual es el apuro para que te levantes?-decía un joven de cabellos verdosos mientras se estiraba para desperezarse.

Ryoga, yo… esto…-decía claramente triste, evitando la mirada del joven.-por favor vete, vete y no vuelvas nunca mas a buscarmeno mi amor no me dejes, llévame contigo y nunca me abandones.

El de mirada ambarina no podía creer lo que oía así que mostrando una sonrisa que solo demostraba ternura, el la tomo de la barbilla delicadamente e hizo que lo volteara a ver-que pasa se que algo te preocupa dime que es?

…-el silencio estuvo presente por unos segundos y ella solo se paro y comenzó a vestirse-no ocurre nada, ni me ocurre nada Ryoga, por favor vete yo ahora estoy con Hikaru-sama, y no me iré-dijo seriamente pero en sus ojos se notaba el miedo y el desprecio al mencionar a ese hombre.

Amy… que te…, te esta amenazando verdad dime por favor que ocurre?-pregunto claramente molesto.

NO!, ya te dije que todo esta bien, además el me ayuda en mi carrera, y pues…-sabía que se iba a arrepentir de lo siguiente pero si quería proteger a Ryoga lo tenia que hacer-yo me… yo lo amopor favor perdóname Ryoga es por tu bien y el de mi mamá

debe ser una broma-es una broma verdad, decía viendo a Amy fijamente mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a adquirir un brillo mucho mayor, ya que su enojo y tristeza crecía-no es cierto y lo de nosotros que fue para ti?, que pasa con lo que ocurrió a horita?-preguntaba cada vez mas desesperado necesitaba una respuesta sentía como su corazón era completamente destrozado por el movimiento negativo que hacía la joven frente a el-te has acostado con el?-grito perdiendo la cordura completamente y tomándola fuertemente de los brazos lastimándola ligeramente-Contéstame!!.

La joven solo pudo sentir un dolor mas grande aun que el que sentía por el agarre del ambarino, sabía que el no la golpearía pero nunca El la había tratado así aunque ahora a lo mejor se lo merecería por la respuesta que le estaba por dar, junto el poco valor que le quedaba-Para empezar suéltame que me estas lastimando, ahora me vas a pegar?-no eso nunca te amo demasiado pensó Ryoga soltando el agarre pero sin dejar de verla fríamente-Gracias- dijo ella irónicamente-segundo no tengo por que darte explicaciones sobre con quien me acuesto, pero si y es gracias a eso que me eh vuelto a sentir una mujer, lo de hace rato fue… nada eso fue, necesitas que te responda algo mas?-ella esperaba que con esto el se marchara ya que su corazón no podría soportar mas.

No necesito nada más de una…-el joven se contuvo sentía como le hervía la sangre no podía continuar ahí o seria peor-me voy pero si te digo una cosa esto no se acaba aquí, se que algo anda mal y cuando lo averigüe voy a matar a ese desgraciado- y así salio del camerino de la joven bailarina escuchando como ella le gritaba y se le rompía el corazón por dejarla ahí.

RYOGA!!, con un carajo-grito un joven de ojos violetas con el ceño fruncido

Que, por que demonios me gritas Momochiro?-el otro solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco.

Por que llevo media hora hablándote, para decirte que quemaste la mesa-dijo un joven bastante desesperado, mostrándole la parte dañada que se encontraba cerca de su mano.

Perdón, no me di cuenta-dijo tratando de ver si había remedio, es verdad que el no fumaba pero cargaba con un encendedor, para cualquier emergencia social según el con las señoritas eso funcionaba.

Y dime la fuiste a ver verdad?-pregunto Momo serio-te fue mal?-el de mirada ambarina solo asintió y le contó a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido y sus sospechas?-pero… enverdad crees que la tenga amenazada?, o algo así?.

No lo se, pero de lo que si estoy seguro, es que algo anda mal lo senti y lo vi en sus ojos, lo averiguare…-hubo un silencio que fue roto por un suspiro pesado que solto el joven Takeshi.

Y tu, que tienes?, te ves mas animado que otros días te arreglaste con ella?-pregunto volteando a verlo.

Momochiro solo negó con la cabeza-No, el otro día la fui a ver a su casa Syusuke me dio la dirección y aclaramos las cosas pero…

…………………………………………………………………………

Que haces aquí?, Vete!!-Ann no sabia que hacer Momochiro se iba acercando a ella, olvidándose los dos de la puerta que se quedaba abierta.

Ann tenemos que hablar…-dijo seriamente el otro para ponerse de frente a ella.

De acuerdo, hablemos-dijo fríamente viéndolo con el ceño fruncido-que será primero, el como me utilizaste para tu estupido tenis?, de cómo me hiciste creer que sentías algo por mi?, o no ya se mejor de cómo me humillaste el día que te confesé mis sentimientos y que me trataste como si fuera una basura-dijo ya bastante alterada tratando de controlar las lagrimas que comenzaban a querer de sus hermosos ojos cafés-por que eso, escúchame muy bien Momochiro, no se le hace a nadie, solo tenias que decirme que no podías, o yo que se, no quiero volver a verte Momochiro vete por favor-dijo la castaña dándole la espalda cuando sintió que sus ojos empezaban a derramar grandes lagrimas.

No ahora tu ya hablaste me toca a mi-dijo fríamente, tomándola de los brazos para darle la vuelta y quedar de frente-ahora me vas a escuchar tu a mi… todo lo que dije, es mentira una gran mentira-Ann abrió completamente sorprendida los ojos, no podía creer esose esta burlando de mi?-Ann todo eso lo dije por que me sentía frustrado, burlado, herido, estaba enojado.

De que estas hablando Momochiro?-dijo completamente desconcertada de lo que le decía el.

De que hablo?..., de que yo fui a las canchas nervioso, emocionado por que pensé que te podría confesar mis sentimientos, y seria correspondido-hubo un momento de silencio, y el bajo la mirada serio para levantar la cara bruscamente y fijar su mira con un brillo intenso que resaltaba mas el lila de sus ojos-pero no al llegar te encontré… diciéndole a Kamio cuanto lo amabas, y no se cuanta cosa mas, por que me fui de ahí no quería seguir escuchando mas, después de eso Kamio, me encontró y me dijo que fuera contigo, entonces pensé que era para que me informaras sobre tu decisión, pero… cuando te escuche decirme eso, me rompiste el corazón como es posible que jugaras con los dos Ann como?-pregunto el ojivioleta viendo como ella solo lo podía expresar rabia en sus ojos llorosos.

No podía ser cierto lo que sus oídos escuchaban Ann se quedo muda solo lo miraba asombrada-eres un idiota Momochiro Takeshi-y las lagrimas volvieron a salir, Momochiro solo se quedo callado.

Se puede saber por que me insultas?-pregunto ofendido

Que mas quieres que te diga si eso es lo que eres?-grito exasperada-ese día es verdad que le dije Te Amo-Momo solo frunció el seño ante eso- pero también es verdad que le dije mas cosas que si no te hubieras ido abrias escuchado, yo le dije Te Amo por que… por que…-y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran coloradas-por que… estaba ensallando por que no sabía como decirtelo a ti el ya estaba desesperado, pero yo le pedí que me ayudara al fin de cuentas es MI MEJOR AMIGO-dijo viéndolo fijamente haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras.

Momochiro se sentía un completo idiota ahora entendía el por que kamio lo amenazo con no dejarla plantadaque estupido fui, claro si… Kamio siempre la cuido como una hermana, y yo sentía que ella me quería, oh Ann ahora si vamos a… pero fue interrumpido por la voz quebrada de Ann-Ahora vete por favor!-dijo firmemente.

No lo haré y menos que ahora todo esta aclarado, bueno aun no todo Ann yo… yo te Amo y no pienso dejarte ir y menos por que estoy seguro que tu aun me amas-y antes de que ella pudiera negar lo dicho, el se acerco y la tomo en brazos para besarla, al principio ella se opuso pero cuando el beso comenzó a tomar mas fuerza ella solo lo abrazo mientras que las lagrimas salían sin permiso de sus ojospor que Momo?, por que ahora, que te olvidaría?, dios te Amo tanto, pero me lastimaste demasiado Momochiro sintió tantas ganas de hacer eso desde la primera vez que la vio en la puerta que en este momento se sentía en las nubes por lo cual la abrazo con mas fuerzaAnn te Amo y nunca, nunca te soltarepero no podía ser tan fácil por lo cual para desagrado de los dos tuvieron que separarse por la interrupción de alguien.

…………………………………………………………………………

Y entonces llego ese idiota y Ann me dijo que no había arreglo, pero no me daré por vencido eso te lo aseguro-decía muy decidido el mas joven de los dos.

Te felicito Momo, y hablando de no darse por vencido has notado que últimamente chibisuke compite mucho con Fuji en los entrenamientos?-dijo el mayor de los Echizen divertido.

Si es cierto, que crees que pase dentro de dos días en la inauguración?-dijo el ojivioleta muy sonriente?,esperando a que amaneciera para que faltara menos para ese día.

No se pero no me lo pierdo por nada-dijo divertido.

Maldición estoy muy nerviosa pasado mañana es la inauguración, y si todo va mal, y si no les gusta la comida, y si las criticas son malas, OK ya calma Sakuno no puede ser posible que estés así además, tu nerviosismo no es por eso o si? se preguntaba Sakuno mientras que solo daba vueltas por la cocina sacando cosas para preparar la comida, ella se encontraba sola ya que desde el inicio de semana ella y Ann comenzaron a arreglar los últimos detalles, pero inesperadamente muy temprano aparecía Momochiro para estar con ella, y no se movía de su lugar hasta que ella aceptaba a regañadientes, la ojicarmin sonrió tiernamente al pensar que su amiga por fin seria feliz, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos y en sus croquetas de camarón que cocinaba, que no se dio cuanta que tocaban la puerta hasta que tocaron con mas fuerza-Ayy Voy!!-grito corriendo hacía la puerta mas al abrir su corazón se detuvo al ver a nada menos que su príncipe Ryoma Echizen.

Mada mada dane Ryusaki-dijo el príncipe serio para después sin esperar invitación se paso dejando en la entrada la maleta con sus raquetas.

Ry…Echizen-kun, que haces aquí?-pregunto preocupada de que su corazón se fuera a salirotra vez con el apellidopensó incomodo el ambarino.

Momochiro me pidió que lo viniera a dejarlo, para ver a Tachibana, por eso se donde vives, te molesta?-pregunto de espaldas a ella mientras que cerraba los ojos para percibir el olor que había en el ambiente.

N…no, para nada, pero aun así no se que te trae por aquí?-dijo un poco desilusionada por su respuesta, cosa que no paso desapercibida para el joven tenista.

Acabo de salir del entrenamiento, y tenia hambre y como tu comida siempre fue la mas rica quise venir a comer-volteo de medio lado y cuando vio los ojos de sakuno brillar de emoción, y sonrojarse no pudo evitar sonrojarse el también, por que diablos había dicho eso y además con ese tono tan… cursi si esa era la palabra, si ya había aceptado que mas o menos desde que se fue pensaba en esa niña, aunque no sabía quien era pero no es para que actué así y para evitar que el orgullo Echizen no saliera dañado le dijo-por cierto se te quema la comida.

Sakuno estaba tan emocionada con lo que Ryoma le había dicho que se olvido por completo de la comida. Había pasado ya unas horas desde ese incidente, Sakuno había estado contándole historias del equipo de Seigaku muy divertidas pero solo lograba sacarle sonrisas muy discretas, pero ella lograba notarlas y eso la hacia sonreír y sonrojarse mas; después de un rato de silencio Ryoma por primera vez decidió hablar.

Y que es lo que tienes con Syusuke?-pregunto directamente y viéndola fijamente.

Sakuno se tenso por la mirada de Ryoma sentía que no podía mentirle así que solo suspiro-Syu… es mi ex novio, después de que te marchaste yo suf…, yo empecé a cambiar y a tratar mas a los titulares, el siempre me cuidaba, mucho, y me hacía reír cuando mas lo necesitaba-a cada palabra Ryoma sentía, una punzada en el corazón junto con una mezcla de rabia, y melancolía que le hervía la sangre-un día el me pidió que fuera su novia que el siempre me cuidaría, pero yo le conteste que no que lo quería como a un hermano, estuvo siempre conmigo, por eso cuando me volvió a pedir lo mismo acepte, pero corte con el como al mes por que no podía corresponderle el era para mi como mi hermano, y el lo entendió-Ryoma sonrió orgullosamente cosa que Sakuno no noto.

Pero y ahora?-dijo esperando que todo siguiera igual aunque seguía sin saber por que.

Ahora…, antes de venirme el me dijo que me amaba, y me lo confirmo otra vez aquí, y me pidió que le diera una oportunidad para que se ganara mi amor pero…-dijo bajando la cara avergonzada y triste a la vez, se lo contaba con la esperanza de que el dijera o hiciera algo pero lo único que recibió fue un- Ah ya veo-bastante frió por parte del príncipe.

Bueno me voy gracias por la comida-dijo parándose, y dirigiéndose a la entrada para tomar su maleta y colocarla en su hombro.

Adiós Echizen-kun-dijo Sakuno débilmente acompañandolo a la entrada, Ryoma estaba cruzando la puerta cuando se dio media vuelta, y se acerco a su oído.

Mañana vengo a comer a la misma hora se me antoja, algo japonés como tu lo hacías, ah y deja el Echizen para alguien mas, no me gusta que tu me llames así-dijo con la vos firme pero a la vez sensual, para después colocar un beso en la mejilla sonrojada de Sakuno.

Ry…Ryoma-kun-dijo Sakuno acelerada por la actitud de su príncipe, aunque el ya se había ido.

Por que diablos le dije eso?, que me pasa?, pero nunca permitiré que el lo logre ella es MIApensaba Ryoma frenando de golpe desde cuando ella es mía?pensó irónicamente, aunque en su corazón sabía que desde siempre había sentido un cariño por esa niña aunque su inmadurez no lo dejaba admitirlo, y ahora no la perdería.

Ann estaba harta, llevaban horas discutiendo, Momochiro la había invitado a comer y ella acepto supuestamente de mala gana pero en el fondo estaba feliz Momo estaba tratando de reconquistarla, el se lo dijo, y aunque ella no lo admitiera desde hace mucho, había vuelto a aceptar que lo amaba pero aun así su orgullo estaba herido y no iba a ser tan fácil, pero a horita tenia ganas de asesinar a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban con ella, por azares del destino Jack había aparecido ahí, y parecía no querer dar tregua a su guerra con el ojivioleta.

BASTA!!-grito exasperada ya, y sonrojada de ser el centro de atención del restaurante-me tienen harta los dos me voy-y así tomo su bolso y salio disparada hacía la salida. Los dos jóvenes se apresuraron a salir de ahí, pero el mesero detuvo a Momochiro diciéndole que tenia que pagar la cuenta, dándole así tiempo a Jack de alcanzar a Ann, para cuando el salio alcanzo a ver como los dos se marchaban en un taxi, en ese momento se maldijo internamente "por preferir caminar, y no comprarse un coche".

Ann, por favor perdóname, podemos hablar por favor?-dijo arrepentido el joven rubio.

Que quieres hablar Jack?-pregunto viendo fijamente con ojos cansados a Jack.

Ann… ese día tu estabas muy triste, y no te quise molestar con preguntas, pero se que llorabas por el, y ahora te veo con el por favor Ann déjame entrar en tu corazón dime que ocurre?-le pregunto amablemente; ella suspiro largamente, y después le comenzó a platicar lo que había sucedido con el desde como lo conoció hasta como la rechazo y por ultimo como aclararon las cosas- y desde entonces, esta decidido a reconquistarme, es mas tu lo oíste dijo que no se daría por vencido, y es muy terco así que no creo que me deje en paz-dijo irónicamente la castaña, pero en sus ojos se mostraba emoción al decir eso.

Y, tu Ann?, aun lo mas verdad?-pregunto secamente.

No te voy a mentir Jack, si aun lo amo pero, el me lastimo mucho no se si podré perdonarlo-dijo viendo fijamente el cielo.

No, te preocupes Ann yo te are olvidarlo, te lo prometo me voy a ganare tu corazón te lo prometo.-dijo decididamente, mientras bajaban del taxi, para subir al departamento de ella, cuando abrieron Ann fue la mas sorprendida, ya que fueron recibidos por una muy sonriente Sakuno.

Después de cenar Jack se retiro, dejando a las jóvenes asolas-Sakuno me vas a decir que te ocurrió que tienes una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Sakuno se sonrojo por darse cuenta de que fuera tan obvia además sentía que iba a explotar de la felicidad así que decidió, contarle lo sucedido en la tarde.

Wow! Sakuno eso es increíble, y dime que paso luego?-pregunto viendo a su amiga emocionada.

Pues nada, pero no se que pensar, Ryoma es tan serio, y frió que no se que pensar, ayúdame Ann-dijo preocupada la pelirroja, en se momento su amiga se acerco a ella, y le tomo las manos.

Pequeña, solo te voy a decir algo tienes que estar completamente segura de tus sentimientos, además dime le preguntaste sobre su compromiso?-la aludida solo negó con la cabeza con los ojos llorosos-vez por ahí tienes que empezar aclarar las cosas y saber que es lo que quiere?, pero principalmente que quieres tu?, y si estas dispuesta a arriesgarte una ultima vez-le dijo muy decidida tomando en cuanta sus consejos para si misma.

Sakuno se quedo callada unos segundos para después voltear a verla con decisión cosa que sorprendió mucho a Ann-lo se Ann, pero lo que si tengo claro es que, quiero ser mas cercana a Ryoma por lo menos su amiga-dijo con decisión y firmeza, cosa muy rara en ella con respecto al tema de su príncipe.-y por cierto como te fue hoy con Momo?-pregunto picaramente.

Ay a ese ni me lo menciones-respondió con el ceño fruncido fastidiada.

Por que ocurrió algo malo?-pregunto ingenuamente.

Malo, horrible, me invito a comer, acepte y en el restaurante apareció Jack, y comenzaron a discutir, por quien saldría conmigo y bla bla bla, entonces me enoje, y me Salí de ahí los dos salieron atrás de mi, estaba apunto de subirme a un taxi, cuando me detuvieron, pensé que seria Momo, pero no era Jack se subió conmigo , y hablamos-dejo melancólicamente al desilusionarse de que no fue Momo quien la detuvo, pero ella ignoraba, que esa era la intención de el ojivioleta, pero fue detenido.

Ann no te desanimes yo se que Momo te ama y tratara de reconquistarte eso te lo aseguro-dijo sonriente.

Eso no es lo que me preocupa lo que me preocupa es que Jack, también esta decidido a conquistarme.

**Ok... y que tal? les gusto? espero de verdad que si bueno por favor comenten, y si gustan pueden dar opiniones la verdad es que eso me ayuda mucho a continuar escribiendo, así que les pido un poc mas de animos si...? bueno pero si me tardo un poco sera o por que el trabajo me absorve mucho o por que pienso que alo mejor no les gusta mi fic espero no sea así bueno muchas gracias y sigan leyendo Ciao!!**


	9. Últimos Detalles

Capitulo 9: Últimos detalles

**Hola a todos nuevamente por favor, comentenme eh visto que casi no comentan, por favor haganlo,mientras les dejo el capi y perdón por la tardanza.**

* * *

Capitulo 9: Últimos detalles

Saku, me voy Momochiro quedo en pasar por mi-dijo una muy sonrojada Ann, aunque trataba de sonar indiferente.

De acuerdo Ann, diviértete mucho, y ojala todo salga bien-decía la ojicarmin sonriendo tiernamente ya que ella esperaba que de verdad su amiga fuera feliz.

Deberías de irte ya venimos a checar los últimos detalles y ya esta hecho lo mas complicado nuestros vestidos los fuimos a comprar en la mañana-haciendo que Sakuno se sonrojara al recordar lo que Ann le hizo comprar-vamos niña, sabes perfectamente que te veras preciosa y dejaras a mas de uno con la boca abierta y hablando de dejar, piensas dejar plantado a Echizen?-pregunto como si fuera lo común.

A Echizen?-su amiga solo pudo suspirar pesadamente al hacerse presente el despiste de su amiga, la tomo por los hombros y le señalo un reloj que se encontraba arriba de un mostrador con forma de medio circulo de madera clara completamente liso y con un barniz que resaltaba la calidez de la madera-Ah-soltó en un pequeño grito ahogado la pelirroja.

Me refiero a Ryoma, que si lo vas a dejar plantado?, no iba a ir a comer hoy contigo?-la pelirroja asintió-pues vete yo cierro el restaurante en lo que llega Momo y si no te apures le daré un ultimo vistazo a tu cocina ahora vete-dijo para darle un leve empujoncito, provocando que por la torpeza de ella, caminara torpemente y se sonrojara.

Saku espero que, puedas aclarar las cosas con el, yo se cuanto lo amas, pero ojala el se de cuenta a tiempo de sus sentimientos sino vas a sufrir-pensaba la castaña mientras tenia la vista fija al interior del lugar abrevando cada detalle, el restaurante había quedado hermoso las paredes eran de un color blanco pero al mismo tiempo con un leve tono hueso, del lado derecho se encontraba una barra que daba pie a lo que era el bar ya que en el fondo se podían distinguir diferentes vinos y licores de muy alta calidad, al frente de este se encontraban las mesas que se encontraban acomodadas estratégicamente para que la gente pudiera ver hacia la cocina y que no tuvieran dudas sobre lo que consumían, por el momento no se encontraban todas las mesas colocadas ya que en el centro había un espacio que se acomodo para funcionar como una pista de baile por lo menos por esa noche, en el techo colgaban unas lámpara que tenían formas de péndulos dándole un toque simpático al lugar en el cual podrían convivir como familias, adultos y jóvenes.

Me podría decir mi bella publicista en que piensa?-dijo una voz de hombre detrás de ella, que al instante reconoció el tono grave, pero dulce a le vez.

No empieces con tus cursilerías Momochiro-dijo sonrojada por lo cual no lo volteo a ver.

Ann… hasta cuando dejaras esa actitud fría conmigo-pregunto decaído-por que con el imbecil ese de… Jack?, no te comportas así?-dijo bastante molesto al recordar las veces que los había visto juntos y como ella le sonreía.

Por que el no me lastimo como tu, además, no te estoy tratando mal, y a el no lo trato "diferente", como dices tu… acaso estas celoso?-pregunto divertidamente.

El solo se sonrojo y volteo hacía otro lado notando por fin los arreglos del lugar.-Wow-dijo volteando a ver a Ann sonriéndole.

Que?-dijo ella encantada por su mirada y sonrisa.

El lugar les quedo excelente se ve increíble, mañana seguramente cautivaran a todos los invitados-dijo sonriéndole seductoramente, mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la cintura, y la acercaba a el.-así… como tu me cautivaste a mi hace mucho.-dijo para acercar su rostro al de ella con el miedo de ser rechazado pero se sorprendió de que ella solo cerro los ojos.

Fue el momento cuando el decidió terminar la distancia y darle un beso dulce y tierno en el cual los dos se sumían en sus sentimientos pero un repentino empujón saco al ojivioleta de su ensoñación.

No comiences Takeshi, te dije que no te seria fácil-le dijo molesta pero también sonrojada-ahora vamos a comer antes de que me arrepienta-dijo pasando de su lado, por eso el no pudo notar una sonrisa de parte de ella.

El solo asintió contentoOK esta bien no acepto con mucho agrado mi beso, pero tampoco se separo, y además no me dijo nada malo al respecto muy pronto Ann… te recuperare-pensó mientras salía junto con ella del lugar y cerraban, para tomar un taxi e irse a comer.

Por que se me tenia que hacer tarde, diablos se me olvido por completo la hora, espero que Ryoma-kun, no haya llegado aún-pensaba mientras manejaba a toda velocidad, le encantaba sentir los cambios de velocidad y como se inyectaba la gasolina, es cierto que eso no iba con ella, pero desde que aprendió a manejar, el conducir de esa manera lograba que ella se sintiera relajada.

Dejo su coche en el estacionamiento y bajo corriendo, subiendo al elevador, al llegar al ultimo piso soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta que el no había llagado se apresuro a caminar hacia la puerta sin darse cuenta de algo que ocasiono que se tropezara, cerro los ojos esperando caer en el duro suelo pero, se sorprendió al sentir algo suave, y además que la hacia sentirse con mariposas en el estomago.

Torpe-escucho ella sonrojándose, y abriendo los ojos sorprendida ya que conocía perfectamente esa voz.

Ryo…ma-kun, que, pero… pensé que-se detuvo para poder tomar aire y calmarse ya que sentía que la cercanía con el príncipe haría que perdiera la cabeza, justo cuando se iba a poner de pie sintió como el pasaba su brazo por su espalda para aferrarla mas a el-etto… yo-dijo con el color rojo de sus mejillas al máximo.

Dios se siente tan bien, es tan delicada y ligera, recuerdo que siempre se caía y ese sonrojo la hace ver tan linda… que? Diablos? Que estoy diciendo pero por que no puedo dejar de abrazarla, se siente tan bien…-Ryoma no podía dejar de quedar prendado de sus ojos cuando su vista se poso en sus labios tan rojos y apetecibles.

Ryoma, por que no me sueltas?, por que me siento tan protegida en tus brazos?, como desearía saber que es lo que sientes-pensaba nerviosa mientras que inocentemente se delineaba el labio inferior con su lengua provocando inconcientemente al príncipe.

Ryoma no podía soportar eso, se veía tan endemoniadamente sexy e inocente, comenzó a acercarse para besarla, el sonrojo en ella aumento mientras que cerraba los ojos lentamente, esperando el momento en que el terminara con la distancia pero para sorpresa de ella el momento nunca llego el solo la observaba ligeramente sonrojado, casi no se notaba.

Tardaste demasiado, tengo hambre-dijo seriamente y volteando hacia otro lado evitando la mirada de ellaestuve apunto de besarla, pero y si me volvía a golpear como la vez pasada, aunque ella no parecía negarse a lo que iba a suceder- sintió como ella estaba apunto de volver a levantarse, aferro mas su abrazo y cuando se decidió a intentar besarla nuevamente…

Señorita…, señorita Sakuno?-pregunto el Sr.Synosuke viendo un poco confundido la escena.

Ehh! si gracias- dijo ella poniéndose de pie rápidamente y con un rojo como el de una cereza.

Segura…-pregunto sonriente al ver la tan apenada-y usted joven esta bien?-pregunto viendo la cara de fastidio de Ryoma mientras se ponía de pie-hmm-fue la única respuesta del de mirada ambarina-bueno venia a comunicarle que el comunicador ya esta reparado y que desde hoy todas la visitas serán anunciadas antes de que suban.

Muchas gracias Sr.Synosuke-contesto sonriéndole tiernamente cosa que molesto mucho a un joven de mirada gatuna que observaba todo de costado.

No se moleste joven, le prometo que yo cuidare de su novia muy bien igual que de la a miga de ella-le afirmo el portero, provocando un sonrojo en ambos aunque el lo pudo disimular por su gorra.

No… el no…-pero no pudo sacar del error al señor ya que Ryoma la tomo del brazo, colocándola a un lado de el para susúrrale en el oído-Tengo hambre-le dijo seriamente causando una pequeña risa en el señor que los observaba atentamente.

Vaya señorita, su novio parece demasiado impaciente, de todas maneras eso era todo lo que yo le tenia que informar con permiso joven- y así se fue sin darle nuevamente tiempo a Sakuno de negar lo dicho por el.

Bueno le aclarare las cosas después-se dijo para si misma, dandose la vuelta y abriendo la puerta de su departamento, dejando la puerta abierta para que entrara Ryoma.-Quieres comida japonesa verdad?-el solo levanto los hombros como afirmación para dirigirse a la sala, y sentarse en el sillón y prender la televisión y ver un partido de tennis, ella solo pudo suspirar resignada, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Llevaba rato en la cocina preparando la comida y el sonrojo junto con el latir desesperado de su corazón no desaparecíanpor que me siento así, estoy segura que se había arrepentido e besarme, y cuando por fin lo iba a hacer nos interrumpieron, yo no me iba a oponer siendo que la primera vez hasta lo abofetee, bueno pero fue por lo que me dijo, además el no negó lo que dijo el Sr.Synosuke, y no me dejo aclarar las cosas, será que… el…-pero no pudo terminar de formular sus pensamientos por que sintió un aliento muy calido en su oído derecho.

Que si te falta mucho?-pregunto sensualmente el peliverde, terminando con la distancia.

Yo…, no… ya… ca… si-decía completamente nerviosa y sonrojada a mas no poder.

El la volteo, y la pego hacia el, presionando su espalda para tenerla mas cerca ella se sonrojo completamente, el comenzó a acercarse, sus labios se estaban rozando se sentía tan deliciosa esa sensación por parte de los dos, cerraron sus ojos juntaron sus labios en un diminuto y casi imperceptible beso, que fue interrumpido por el comunicador, que impidió un acercamiento mas profundo-SHIMATTA-dijo claramente molesto Ryoma, en vos baja cosa que Sakuno no noto debido al ensoñamiento en el que se encontraba.

Yo atiendo tu sigue, tengo hambre-dijo molesto por la maldita interrupción en buena hora arreglaron esa cosa, pero debido a su molestia no noto que su tono desconcertó ligeramente a la joven chef.

Que?-dijo fríamente.

Perdón joven pero se encuentra aquí el joven Fuji para ver a la señorita Sakuno-dijo calmadamente el portero, Ryoma sintió una ira mas grande aún al saber que la interrupción fue causada por Fuji que venia a buscar a Sakuno.

No esta-dijo fríamente para colgar el comunicador y regresar a la sala a seguir viendo su partido, aunque en realidad su atención ya no estaba ahí si no en los movimientos que realizaba cierta joven de ojos carmines, mientras ponía la mesa, con un sonrojo que no abandonaba su cara por lo cual sonrió triunfantehmm, sabe tan bien, y se siente tan bien, aún no se bien que es esto Sakuno pero lo que si se es que, tu no vas a estar con alguien mas que no sea yo.-pensó finalmente para regresar su poca concentración al partido hasta que ella lo llamara.

Lo siento mucho joven pero ella no se encuentra-dijo el viejito muy apenado.

Pero si escuche que hablaba con alguien?-dijo un poco desconfiado

Lo se pero ella no esta-dijo tratando de no dar mas información-cuando ella regrese le diré que vino gracias hasta luego, y cerro la puerta del edificio, para regresar a su modulo de recepción.

Syusuke se fue molesto sabía que algo andaba mal, el juraría que vio el auto de Sakuno en el estacionamiento, y que el portero hablaba con alguien, pero no deba suponer después de todo el no tenia razón para negársela y ella mucho menos. Saco su celular y marco el numero de celular esperando escuchar la voz de su ángel carmín como el le decía, pero se quedo helado al escuchar la voz al otro lado del teléfono, y colgó sin mas abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules con una furia inmensa.

Quien era Ryoma-kun?-pregunto tiernamente desde la cocina.

No se colgaron-, dijo seriamente aunque revisando el numero supo que era Fuji pero no le diría, eso nunca.

Listo, ya esta la comida-lo llamo para que pasara al comedor.

El solo se paro y camino, hacia la mesa observo que ella había colocado su servio en frente de ella pero el lo cambio de lugar para sentarse junto a ella, causando un sonrojo y un gran nerviosismo el la joven.

Por cierto Ryoma-kun-lo llamo bastante a penada-quien era en el comunicador?-pregunto sin verlo a los ojos por la pena que tenia.

El solo le dijo que nadie y levanto los hombros para restarle importancia, y que ella no preguntara mas, el solo la miraba de reojo sin evitar ser atraído por los finos y delicados movimientos que ella realizaba.

Te gusto la comida?-pregunto tímidamente

El solo asintió y siguió comiendo el postre.

Por cierto, mañana es tu inauguración verdad?-ella levanto su mirada de sus pies que habían resultado ser muy interesantes, y sonrojada asintió con la cabeza.

Vas… a ir…?-pregunto mas sonrojada aún, es cierto que ya sabia la respuesta pero quería oírla de su propia boca.

Si-dijo mirándola penetrantemente.

Seguramente, va a ir con su prometida aunque bueno, ella no esta invitada o si?-eso la hizo entristecer un poco cosa que noto el joven tenista.

Que pasa?-dijo fijando su mirada en ella logrando si fuera posible un sonrojo mayor en ella

Yo… etto… bueno, tu pro… me…tida va a ir?-dijo finalmente sintiendo como su corazón se suprimía por la espera.

El se quedo completamente desconcertadoprometida?, de donde saco que yo tenia una prometida?- el solo guardo silencio, y se puso de pie para dirigirse al sillón a seguir viendo la tele, cosa que ella malinterpreto como un si, cosa que logro dejarla completamente fría sus ojos se comenzaban a poner llorosos cuando una bufido del príncipe la saco de sus pensamientos.

Hmp, haz palomitas y vente-dijo fríamente señalando el sillón en el que el se encontraba- no tengo prometida, ni nada por el estilo-termino seriamente para subirle el volumen a la televisión, y evitar mas comentarios.

Sakuno sonrió radiantemente, a su manera, pero le dio a entender que el no tenia ni prometida ni, novia se sintió tan feliz, se puso de pie, y preparo unas palomitas en el microondas y se fue a sentar junto a el poniendo de por medio el molde de las palomitas ya que sentía su cara arder.

Aunque hay una distancia, estar tan cerca de el…, siento que mi corazón se me va a salir del corazón- pensó ella completamente sonrojada

Maldición, a pesar de que ella esta separada de mi puedo percibir ese maravilloso olor a jazmín, y estoy seguro que también huele a coco-sus hormonas lo estaban traicionando, y es que esa mujer era endemoniadamente sexy, había estado con muchas, pero solo era para satisfacer sus necesidades aunque ninguno lo satisfacía al cien, tampoco es por que fuera un pervertido pero era un hombre, y el que ella trajera unas bermudas de mezclilla, por arriba de la rodilla mostrando sus largas y bien formadas piernas no ayudaba mucho.

Los dos estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no notaron que la cercanía entre ellos se había reducido. Voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo logrando que sus miradas se quedaran hipnotizadas mutuamente, terminando con la distancia que los separaba, y cumpliendo con lo que quería lograr desde que se vieron ese día.

Ryoma comenzó a profundizar el beso pasando sus manos hacia la espalda de ella para acercarla mas mientras que ella coloco sus brazos detrás del cuello de el enredando sus manos en el cabello verdoso.

El beso cada vez se hacia mas intenso, el comenzó a delinear los labios de ella para pedirle permiso y profundizar mas esa unión, ella aunque torpemente logro darle el permiso, el inmediatamente comenzó a indagar mas en esa cavidad tan dulce que juraba no había nada igual como lo era ella, ahora si estaba completamente seguro de que desde hace mucho sentía un gran cariño por esa pelirroja, claro que su inmadurez no lo dejo aceptar esa información.

El comenzó a recorrer la espalda de ella con sus manos quemándola con su toque, ella simplemente se limitaba a pegarlo más a ella para sentirlo mas intimo, aunque sin dejar su sonrojo y su vergüenza. Pero todo lo bueno termina, y más cuando el aire ya es tan indispensable para ambos.

Ryoma- ku…n, yo-pero fue callada por un dedo que se poso en sus labios.

Torpe-dijo el al notar que ella en un movimiento había tirado las palomitas dejándolas regadas por todo el piso, gran error ya que ella malinterpreto eso como, que el le había dicho torpe por dejarse llevar por el momento.

Los ojos de la ojicarmin comenzaban a tornarse brillosos para dejar escapar unas lagrimas cosa, por la cual el se sorprendió demasiado, presintiendo el por que de eso el solo señalo las palomitas en el suelo, negando resignadamente con la cabeza, ella solo le sonrió tímidamente y se sonrojo mas, provocando también un sonrojo en el cosa que trato de ocultar con su gorra pero esta también estaba en el suelo seguramente cuando nos besamos pensó volteando el rostro para disimular, pero demasiado tarde ella lo alcanzo a notar cosa que hizo saltar su corazón de alegría, aunque no diría nada para no incomodarlo.

Saku…, digo Ryusaki-dijo nervioso por haberla llamado por su nombre

No esta bien, llámame por mi nombre no me molesta Ryoma-kun-dijo sonriendo radiantemente, cosa que hipnotizo tontamente al joven.

Kuso esa sonrisa es tan hermosa, y solo mía si ahora lo se ella es y será solo mía, pero… es cariño o amo…-pero no pudo terminar sus pensamientos ya que el celular de ella lo saco de si mismo.

Si…-dijo tímidamente cuando vio la pantallita de su celular.

_Hola, mi ángel como estas?-_pregunto del otro lado el genio causando un sonrojo en la ojicarmin y una molestia en Ryoma al ver la reacción de la chica.

Hola, Syu que paso?- pregunto evitando la mirada de Ryoma, pero sintió como el se ponía de pie, y se dirigía a la puerta.-permíteme tantito si?.

_Claro todo lo que tu quieras-_ dijo y ella coloco el teléfono en la mesa de la sala y fue hacía la puerta.

Ryoma-kun, por que te vas?-dijo decepcionada.

No te quiero interrumpir-dijo claramente molesto cosa que preocupo a la joven-nos vemos mañana Ryusaki-y así salio del departamento echo una furia.

Sakuno se quedo helada, había podido ver como el le dirigía una mirada muy fría, pero por que… que había pasado?, estaban muy bien o eso creía ellaserá que esta, jugando conmigo? se pregunto tristemente para regresar a su sala, con los ojos completamente llorosos, observo el celular en la mesa y recordó que dejo a Syusuke en la línea.

Syu… Syu?-pregunto apenada

_Aquí estoy mi niña pensé que me habías olvidado?-_dijo coquetamente

No claro que no discúlpame-dijo sonrojada pero sin poder evitar que las lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

_Estas con alguien…?-_pregunto el Fuji calmadamente esperando que ella le dijera la verdad.

Y ahora que le respondo bueno el ya no esta aquí pero…, no mejor no le digo además no se ni que fue lo que paso aquí No- dijo ella tratando de callar los sollozos.

_Mmm, por que te escuchas triste, estas bien?-_pregunto tiernamente, aunque por dentro se sentía enojado y destrozado, le estaba mintiendo el bien sabía que la persona que le había contestado hace un rato fue Echizen pero no le diría nada para ver si ella se lo decía.

Ella le dijo que no, que todo estaba bien que si ocurría algo, el solo le pregunto que si podría pasar por ella mañana en la noche para llegar juntos a la inauguración, pero ella le contesto que lo lamentaba mucho, pero que se adelantarían ella y Ann para checar unos detalles finales, el acepto resignado y le dijo que se verían mañana.

Era insoportable ese sentimiento en su vida había sentido celos por alguna mujer, aunque claro ninguna era como Ryusaki, pero le hervía la sangre nada mas de saber que Fuji le hablaba a Su Sakuno, por que ahora que ya sabía que sentía algo fuerte por ella, aún un poco dudoso de si era amor o cariño pero lo definiría mejor después, le purgaba que el genio la buscara la viera o le hablara.

Llego con un humor de perro a su departamento subió directamente a la azotea donde se encontraba la cancha de tennis de el y donde se podría descargar y para su suerte aunque no para la del pobre joven que se encontraba ahí podría desquitarse con alguien.

Momo, juguemos-dijo fríamente demostrando que venia con un humor como para matar con la mirada.

Déjame adivinar te fue mal con Saku-chan?-pregunto haciendo un saque fuerte, esperando la devolución pero se sorprendió al ver mejor dicho al no ver el fuerte pelotazo que se dirigía a su cara agachándose justo a tiempo.-Que carajos te pasa Ryoma por lo que veo te fue mal verdad?-sabía que se atenía a terminar con uno o mas moretones pero valdría la pena ver las divertidas reacciones que tendría su pequeño amigo.

Tu como sabes que la vi?-pregunto bruscamente mientras que esperaba el próximo saque del mayor.

Ann, me lo dijo, y que paso, tan mal besas que ella se enojo y te hecho?-pregunto divertido, pero su sonrisa fue borrada al sentir una pelota impactarse en su estomago-me las a vas a pagar Ryo…ma-dijo cortado por la falta de aire.

El partido o el martirio como lo clasifico Momo termino, con un ojivioleta maltratado, y un peliverde mas calmado.

Ya que te descargaste conmigo me vas a decir que ocurrió?-le dijo mirándolo lastimosamente.

Hmm-dijo para tomar una Ponta, que traía en su maleta, la dejo y le comenzó a platicar aunque muy cortado lo que ocurrió.

Así que estas celoso por que Syusuke le llamo?-pregunto divertido al ver la mirada de su amigo- de acuerdo perdón pero si no le dices lo que sientes no puedes molestarte por que le marque alguien mas que la quiera conquistar-el simple hecho de que el haya mencionado que alguien mas la quisiera conquistar le hacia hervir la sangre.

Pero… hay algo que no entiendo por que le dijiste que no tenias prometida ni nada por el estilo?-pregunto Momo confundido-tampoco se me hace justo que quieras jugar con ella sabes.

El lo miro confundido-de que diablos hablas Momochiro?-pregunto sin entender ni una sola palabra.

Pues como que de que hablo de Giselle, o ya se te olvido que ella anuncio a la prensa que era tu prometida, y que si iban a casar?- Ryoma solo abrió los ojos sorprendido es verdad-no es justo que le mientas a Saku-chan-dijo seriamente pero a la vez tranquilo.

Deja de llamarla así, y segundo, no le mentí… solo se me olvido-dijo completamente sincero y despistado como siempre.

Momochiro ladeo los ojos como diciendo no tiene remedio-de acuerdo señor posesivo, pero mas te vale decirle a Sakuno la verdad y dejarle las cosas claras a Giselle, antes de que ella se entere de tu olvido y lo malinterprete, te dejo me voy a bañar saldré a cenar con Ann si no es que el imbecil ese se le ocurre ir a verla antes de que yo llegue.

Suerte-dijo bajito Ryoma pero logro ser escuchado por su mejor amigo.

Igual- contesto son voltear antes de salir por la puerta.

Ryoma se quedo pegándole un rato a la pelota mientras pensaba en los detalles finales de su plan para aclarar las cosas con sakuno y con su supuesta prometida.

Ann estaba sentada en el sillón de su casa, había llegado, y lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con que su mejor amiga no dejaba de llorar. La pelirroja, le contó con lujo de detalle, bueno no tanto así lo que había pasado, ella solo sonrió, su amiga era tan ingenua que no pudo notar que la molestia de el no se debía a algo que ella hubiera hecho; no se debía al parecer a la llamada de un tenista de mirada azul intensa.

Se le estaba haciendo tarde para su cena con Momo, pero no podía dejar así a su amiga.-Saku, yo se que no me vas a creer y menos que te lo diga yo pero dale una oportunidad Echizen es medio bruto, pero no creo que se haya molestado contigo, pregúntale que por que se molesto y si no te contesta solo dile que si se enojo contigo y ya, pero deja de llorar, por favor.

Justo en ese momento el comunicador sonó Ann se levanto a contestar y Sakuno escucho que decía que alguien pasara-maldición llego muy puntual demasiado diría yo-dijo inflando los cachetes como niña pequeña.

Que ocurre Ann?-pregunto Sakuno un poco mas tranquila gracias a las palabras de su amiga.

Pues que Momochiro me invito a cenar y ya llego, pero lo mejor sera que no vaya y me quede contigo-dijo firmemente.

No, eso no ya me siento mucho mejor de verdad Ann corre ve a arreglarte, y yo lo entretengo- le dijo para empujarla hacia su habitación, justo cuando tocaron la puerta.

Hola Momo!-dijo Sakuno muy alegre

Hola Saku-chan!, estará Ann lista?-le pregunto pero repentinamente ella bajo la cabeza sonrojada-lo siento mucho Momo, pero…-no pudo terminar ya que el ojivioleta mostró una cara de furia.

Seguramente se fue con el imbecil ese de Williams verdad?-dijo bastante molesto y con los puños cerrados tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Momo, Momo-pero no la oía.

Cállate Takeshi y escúchala!!-grito alguien desde adentro que pudo escuchar perfectamente las maldiciones que soltaba el joven, seguramente no dejaba explicar a su amiga lo ocurrido.

Ann?, esta aquí-pregunto obteniendo un sonrojo.

Si-suspiro tranquila la pelirroja-trataba de decirte que se le hizo tarde por que yo la entretuve pero que no tardaba en salir.

El otro solo asintió en silencio y espero hasta que saliera la joven castaña.

Haber si dejas de gritar como loco Takeshi Momochiro y la próxima vez te esperas a que expliquen las cosas-dijo una Ann bastante irritada por los gritos que este dio. Momo se quedo con la boca abierta Ann traía puesta una mini falda como de colegiala, color hueso con cuadros, negros y rojos, junto con una camisa blanca, bastante pegada, y los dos primeros botones desabrochados, unas calcetas blancas, y unos tacones negros se veía divina parecía una, joven de colegio, maldita sea era hombre, y sus hormonas comenzaban a reaccionar, si no fuera por el coscorrón que recibió por parte de Ann seguramente se le hubiera lanzado encima-me entendiste?-dijo sonrojada al notar la mirada del joven sobre ella aunque debía de admitir que el también se veía demasiado sexy traía un pantalón de mezclilla, junto con una camisa negra un poco pegada con los dos primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver así un muy apetitoso cuerpo, y encima, un saco semi formal que lo hacia ver demasiado sexy-Nos vamos?-pregunto apenada.

El solo asintió los dos salieron dejando muy sonriente a Sakuno.

El día tan esperado había llegado, las dos anfitrionas se despertarón muy temprano para acudir al restaurante y arreglar los ultimos detalles para unas horas antes del evento poder retirarse, y cambiarse, y regresar a recibir a los invitados. Y lo que fuera que viniera en las horas que se darían a conocer al mundo como STARDUST.

**

* * *

**

**So... que les parecio les gusto?, ya se que me estoy tardando con la inauguración pero de verdad vladra la pena es el proximo capitu lo les puedo adelantar que habra muchos celos, humor, amor y muchas cosas mas pero por favor comenten o es que deverdad no se gusta mi fic?, ahora si me pondre demasiado triste si no comentan por favor haganlo bueno les prometo compenzarles la tardanza con el siguiente capiyulo que sera increiblemente padre bueno gracias a los que me apoyan y alos que nada mas lo leen igual gracias Ciao! besos RWPLS**


	10. La Inauguración

Capitulo 10: La inauguración

**HOLA! POR FAVOR PERDONENME YO SE QUE TENDRAN GANAS DE MATARME PERO PRIMERO LES DEJO EL CAPITULO, Y LUEGO DESPUES DE QUE LES EXPLIQUE SI YA QUIEREN ME MATAN VA? BUENO OJALA LES GUSTE**

**POR CIERTO PARA QUE MUCHAS COSAS ESTEN MAS CLARAS LOS PENSAMIENTOS LOS CAMBIE SE ENCONTARAN ENTRE ESTOS SIMBOLOS°°**

* * *

Capitulo 10: La inauguración

ANN!!-gritaba una exasperada pelirroja dejando inmóviles a todos los que se encontraban en ese momento junto a ella.

Calma Sakuno-dijo suspirando pesadamente- vas a dejar sordo a todos los meseros; quien iba a decir que tenías un megáfono incluido, que escondidito te lo tenias eh!.

Sakuno solo bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo-lo… lo sien…to-dijo tímidamente.

Esa, si es la pequeña que yo conozco, y bueno dime que pasa?-pregunto tranquilamente.

Como puedes estar tan tranquila, faltan 5 hrs. para que inicie todo y tu tan tranquila, falta que llegue el dj, aún no aparece el subchef que es el que hoy se va a encargar de preparar la cena, y… yo creo que mejor yo me quedo en la cocina-todo esto lo dijo tan aceleradamente que al final termino mas sonrojada de lo presionada que se sentía.

Haber Sakuno respira-dijo esperando a que ella realizara lo que le decía- muy bien ahora, para empezar el dj va a llegar una hora antes de que el evento empiece y lo recibirá Mina al final de cuantas ella es la que se va a encargar de dirigir la noche, segundo el subchef llego hace como 10 min., es lo que venia a decirte, pero como no salías de la cocina…, el solo esta esperando que le digas los últimos detalles como querías para poder meterse a la cocina, y por ultimo tu no te vas a meter a la cocina en toda la noche hasta el día de mañana, y nosotras ya nos vamos que nos tenemos que arreglar te espero a que le des los últimos detalles al subchef, y yo se los doy a Mina, 5 min. Sakuno no te tardes más o vengo por ti y te saco de las orejas-dijo completamente seria la castaña sentenciándola con los ojos por lo cual solo afirmo apenada.

° Maldición por primera vez la estoy buscando yo a ella y decide no contestarme, en fin ya lo arreglare °- pensaba un joven de mirada ambarina aunque un presentimiento no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Chibisuke!- llego un emocionado Ryoga a abrazar a su hermano menor provocando una mueca molesta en el otro.

Quítate de encima mío- espeto Ryoma bastante brusco.

Que ocurre chibisuke, estas de malas por que no encuentras a tu novia?-pregunto en un tono burlón su hermano mayor.

No te preocupes Ryoma, hablo con migo en la mañana, y me dijo que hoy todo el día se iba a estar arreglando y no se que cosas mas pero que se veían en la noche- contesto con dramatización haciendo enojar al menor- así que no llores su ausencia la veras al rato.

Hm-fue lo único que contesto en verdad no le importaba si la veía o no, simplemente tenia que aclararle que el no se iba a casar con ella, pero… no le dio importancia.

Por cierto Momo, vas a pasar por Ann?-pregunto el mayor de los Echizen

No-contesto decaído- le dije que quería pasar por ella, pero me lo prohibió dijo que ella haría unas cosas antes y que la limosina recogería a Sakuno y a ella y las llevaría al evento-puso un gesto de niño chiquito para después gritar emberrinchado- quería ver lo bonita que se iba a ver!!

Vamos Momo no te pongas así-dijo colocando un mano en su brazo-, ya solo faltan 3 horas para que todo comience, y así podré ver a la bella Saku-chan-pronuncio divertido al ver como su hermano tomaba su maleta de tennis, y se dirigía a la puerta.

Yo voy contigo chibisuke-dijo despeinándolo, seguidos del ojivioleta

Amy? Estas lista-pregunto una voz ronca sacando a una joven, de cabellera negra de su ensimismamiento.

Aún no se que tiene que ver una inauguración de un restaurante contigo-dijo molesta mientras que comenzaba a maquillarse.

Ya te lo explique mi niña, debido a que soy todo un empresario, tengo acciones en diferentes negocios-comento seriamente mientras se acercaba al cuello de la joven que se encontraba ligeramente descubierto por la bata que la cubría.

No te me acerques Yakazama- dijo poniéndose de píe bruscamente- es verdad que puedes hacer de mi vida lo que quieras, pero nunca; escúchame bien NUNCA me entregare a ti, y si de verdad quieres que te acompañe te pido que salgas de aquí para que pueda terminar de arreglarme-contesto seria aunque se notaba el nerviosismo en su mirada.

Si logre separarte de ese infeliz, de Echizen, y darte todo lo que eres ahora, también conseguiré lo que quiero de ti te lo juro y ahora apúrate que se hace tarde.

Yakazama salio azotando fuertemente la puerta, del camerino, Amy se que do estática unos momentos con los ojos llorosos cuando recupero la compostura volvió a sentarse enfrente del tocador, y tomo entre sus manos la foto de ella acompañada de una señora mayor parecida a ella pero con la cara un poco mas pálida.

° Mama, se que a ti no te gusta que haga esto pero si supieras las razones del por cual permito todo esto, esta foto no la tomamos el día que compre el departamento °-sonrió con melancolía, unos toquilos en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos-Adelante.

Srta., el señor Yakazama la espera- dijo una joven pelirroja asomando la cabeza- aún no esta lista? Le ayudare-le informo tiernamente, mientras se acercaba a su guardarropa, mientras la observaba agradecía su presencia ella era la única persona que podía llamar amiga.

El gris Rengue me pondré el gris-dijo en un tono apagado mientras que la joven pelirroja descolgaba el vestido.

Esta usted triste verdad? Señorita si los extraña tanto por que no se va a vivir con ellos al departamento en lugar de vivir aquí en su camerino?-pregunto mientras le acomodaba el pelo y ella se terminaba de maquillar.

Por que no, seria muy incomodo para mi mamá tener disgustos por mis problemas ya a demás mi hermano es muy pequeño, y no me gustaría que le pasara nada; a demás- dijo tomando aire- aquí es muy grande y me queda cerca del teatro no crees?- pregunto sonriente mientras señalaba hacia arriba.

Rengue se quedo callada, mientras terminaba de peinarla ° me siento tan mal por ella la eh visto mas decaída desde la visita de aquel apuesto joven; no me agrada que se quede sola en el edificio del teatro de no ser por el guardia le diría que se fuera a mi casa °- Listo ya esta lista.

Amy se puso de píe enfrente de un espejo con Rengue detrás- se ve preciosa señorita- se había puesto un vestido straple gris entallado, completamente a su figura, largo con una abertura en la pierna izquierda, mostrando sus bien tornadas piernas, y lo complementaba con una gargantilla de brillantes sencilla pero muy hermosa, su cara era marcada por un maquillaje medianamente notorio aunque sin exagerar, y sus ojos resaltaban mas por el peinado sencillo que le realizo rengue, ondulando muy ligero su pelo.

Gracias, bueno me voy por que si no Yakazama se va a molestar mas, hasta mañana Rengue descansa.

Sakuno por el amor de díos se nos va a hacer tarde, la limosina esta afuera esperando desde hace 15 min.,-gritaba desesperada la castañaza viendo hacia la puerta de la recamara de Sakuno-vamos te ves preciosa mas que eso por favor vamonos ya-gritaba colocando las manos en la cintura sobre su precioso vestido negro, era un vestido de tirantes en cadena con un escote bastante pronunciado en "V", terminando en una cinta que se enmarcaba en su cintura con una falda que terminaba antes de sus rodillas pero, con lienzos con ondulamiento cayendo desde la cintura y un poco mas abajo simulando un vestido largo, acompañando de unos tacones plateados de tacón de aguja era precioso dejando lucir su sensualidad, elegantemente.

Apenas Sakuno abrió la puerta Ann la arrastro fuera de la casa subiéndola de inmediato al elevador.

Llegaron al lobby del edificio, donde el señor Synosuke les abría la puerta con una gran sonrisa- Cuídense mucho señoritas, se ven muy hermosas.-las dos sonrieron y se subieron a la limousine.

° El lugar se encuentra magnifico, atractivo a la vista de cualquier persona, no cabe duda de que Saku-chan, y Ann-chan, tienen un gusto magnifico no creo que tarden mas en llegar ojala por que a estos dos ni quien los aguante mas °- pensaba un joven de mirada ambarina observando a sus dos amigos uno con la cara de nervios a mas no poder y el segundo con un gesto de fastidio para cualquiera que se le acercara.

Podrían los dos calmarse- los dos jóvenes voltearon a ver a Ryoga con una cara de molestia a mas no poder, sosteniendo sus copas que el les ofrecía- déjenme que les diga que…-pero no pudo terminar su oración cuando una voz dulce lo interrumpió.

Buenas Noches Damas y Caballeros, y bienvenidas a esta noche tan importante que es la inauguración de este restaurante, ahora para darles la bienvenida que se merecen con un ustedes la líder de este gran equipo de trabajo y la chef que se encargara de llevar su propio restaurante hasta lo máximo Sakuno Ryusaki.

En ese momento todas las miradas se dirigieron a la entrada donde dos bellas jóvenes se convirtieron en el centro de atención y deseo de los caballeros que se encontraban ahí; pero causando un especial revuelo, en 4 caballeros una mirada ambarina, y azulada devoraban a la pelirroja; mientras que un joven ojivioleta, y uno de cabellos dorados, se encontraban atrapados en la belleza de la castaña.

Los dos deberían de cerrar la boca o se les va a caer la baba jaja- decía un divertido Ryoga al ver la expresión de su hermano y amigo.

Hmm- consiguió por con testación del menor y un silencio poco usual del moreno.

° Cuanta gente vino, nunca me lo imagine, habrá venido?... calma Sakuno concéntrate a horita relájate ° y pudo sentir como la mano de su mejor amiga se posaba en su hombro, y le sonreía animosamente para darle fuerzas.

Bue…-tomo aire profundamente, y continuo- Buenas noches, quiero agradecerle a Mina la presentación tan grande que me dio, pero lo de gran chef se los dejare a su criterio, bueno ahora este proyecto es el fruto de todo lo que soñé, y que siempre eh querido, STARDUST no solo es un restaurante, es un lugar en el cual espero ustedes puedan apreciar y sentir el cariño con el que están hechos los platillos y la esencia de cada uno de sus ingredientes.

Sakuno seguía hablando, con una gracia y una fluidez que atrapaba sus invitados, pero su belleza y la manera en la que la lucia esa noche era claramente otra razón muy poderosa, su esbelto cuerpo lucia un vestido color fiusha de satén con pliegues y volantes dando movimiento y la espalda descubierta, se le entallaba perfectamente al cuerpo dejando como única área libre sus pies se veía, magnifica ese color ayudaba a resaltar el carmín de sus ojos y su pelo rojizo atado en un chongo bajo la hacia verse mas alta, la única pieza ajena a su vestido era un brazalete plateado que se encontraba en su delgado brazo derecho su rostro era fino y resaltaba mas por el rubor que traía muy ligero, al igual que el maquillaje de sus ojos, sus labios eran delineados y saboreados mentalmente por un joven que no podía dejar de observar esos labios rojizos con un brillo apetecible, mientras se movían al compás de las palabras.

° Se ve endemoniadamente sexy, maldición, parece… °- pensaba Ryoma mientras se comía con la mirada a la castaña- Un ángel- se dijo así mismo pero fue escuchado por su hermano mayor, y fue sacado de sus cavilaciones, por el sonido un poco mas fuerte de la dulce voz de Sakuno.

Pero es muy importante mencionar que todo esto no seria capaz, y ustedes no estarían aquí esta noche de no ser por las grandiosas habilidades , de mi socia y publicista, Ann Tachibana- el lugar comenzó a aplaudir fuertemente mientras que Sakuno era ayudad a bajar del podio por un joven de mirada azulada, causando el gruñido de un peliverde furioso.

Buenas Noches, Gracias Sakuno, pero bueno no alarguemos mas el momento y demos inicio al evento principal y a la razón de la cual todos estamos aquí por favor…-dijo entregándole unas tijeras a Sakuno para que cortara un listón dorado que se encontraba atravesado en la puerta, ella se acerco a paso firme y lo corto, nuevamente se escucharon aplausos y la voz de Ann los hizo callar-Pues Bienvenidos-dijo con una sonrisa maravillosa por la cual Momochiro sonrió tontamente.

Vamos, galán ve por ella-le dijo Ryoga empujándolo levemente del brazo, el ojivioleta, asintió comenzando a caminar cuando observo, que cierto rubio que odiaba se acercaba a SU niña, para ayudarle a bajar cosa que no iba a permitir.

Saku, muchas felicidades el lugar esta increíble, y tu te ves preciosa ni como negarlo-dijo el joven que se encontraba junto a ella sacando un gran sonrojo de la aludida.

Gracias, Syu que bueno que hayas podido venir-dijo mientras que el le tomaba la mano lentamente, y se acercaba, a susurrarle delicadamente a su oído.

Chibisuke, cualquiera que te vea viéndolos así pensaría que estas muy celoso-dijo bastante divertido el mayor de los Echizen.

Cállate!-le contesto bastante molesto, dirigiéndose a la barra, el otro solo sonrió mientras que lo seguía pero sin dejar de voltear, a observar a su amigo que se dirigía, hacia Ann, y el joven Williams ° esta va a ser una larga noche °.

Pero el Joven Echizen nunca se imagino cuan ciertas iban a ser sus palabras al llegar junto a su hermano y recorrer el lugar con la mirada encontró, con la adorada noviecita de su hermano, estaba apunto de voltear y hacerle algún comentario para molestarlo mas cuando una figura detrás de ella iluminada por los flashes de las cámaras, lo hizo que se le congelara la razón ° Que haces aquí…? °- Amy-dijo completamente estatico.

* * *

**AHORA SI QUE TAL? LES GUSTO ESPERO DE VERDAD QUE SI , AHORA A EXPLICARLES, NO HABÍA PODIDO SUBIR NADA POR QUE ESTABA TRABAJANDO, Y SEGUNDO POR QUE DESPUES DE ESO SALI DE VACACIONES, SE QUE ESO NO ME JUSTIFICA EL HABER DESAPARECIDO CASI UN MES O UN POCO MAS PERO APARTE DE TODO, NO ME HABÍA LLEGADO LA INSPIRACIÓN Y NO QUERIA DEJARLES UNA POR QUEIRA DE CAPIYULO, Y PARA RECOMPENSARLOS YA ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EL SIGUIENTE CAPIULO Y LES PROMETO QUE ANTES DE QUE TERMINE LA SEMANA LO SUBIRE, PERO POR FAVOR COMENTENME, Y DIGANME QUE TAL LES PARECIO Y SI LES SIGUE GUSTANDO MI HISTORIA Y SI QUIEREN QUE SIGA O YA NO POR FAS RWW GRACIAS Y OTRA VEZ PERDON LA TARDANZA CIAO!!**

**POR CIERTO LES DEJO UNOS LINKS PARA QUE SE DE UNA IDEA DE LOS VESTIDOS DE ANN Y SAKUNO **

**EL PRIMERO ES EL DE ANN(img507.imageshack.us/img507/6339/versacectq9.jpg) ES EL SEGUNDO DE IZQ A DER IMAGINENLO EN NEGRO NADA MAS**

**ESTE ED EL DE SAKUNO (www.lavozdigital.es/galerias/cultura/media/juanjo-oliva-vestidos-saten-12-20070216.jpg) ES EL QUE SE VE DE ESPALDAS, IMAGINENLO EN FIUSHA.**

**OJALA LES GUSTEN**


End file.
